Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by dacuycuy
Summary: Chapter 9 uploaded. The players are starting to move. The battle is near. R&R.
1. Expected Conversation

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

I own nothing. Harry Potter and co. belongs to _She-Who-Must-be-Worshipped_, J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: Expected Conversation

Harry Potter had once again found himself in the Department of Mysteries. He was running through doors after doors, knowing which one he needed to go. When he had reached the oval room of doors, he opened the one in front of him and saw the room of time, as he now called it. This is the room filled with different items concerning time and leads to the room of prophecies. But Harry didn't want to go there and he had no business there anyway, so he closed the door again and marked it with his wand. The room started spinning and then after a few moments, it stopped. The marked door is now on the third on his right. So he opened the door in front of him and found what he had been looking for. Standing on a dais in the middle of to what looked like a big amphitheater room is the Veil.

_And standing in front of it is Sirius Black._

"_Hello Harry."_

"_Sirius...." Harry murmured, a slight tremble on his voice. He stepped slowly to the descending stairs one by one, his unblinking eyes never leaving Sirius', lest he might disappear if he blinked even once. Once Harry finally reached the front of the dais and Sirius is within ten feet of him, Sirius slowly stepped back closer to the veil._

"_What the.... Sirius?"_

"_Come for me Harry," Sirius said as he finally stepped through the veil. "Come and help me...."_

"_Sirius! No! Sirius!" Harry shouted as he tried to reach Sirius in time but his feet seem to be not working properly. He watched helplessly as Sirius finally disappears into the veil. The only thing Harry can see in the veil now is a figure of a man in what looked like to be a prison._

"_We'll be waiting for you," said the figure but the odd thing was, it wasn't Sirius' voice._

Harry awoke to the glaring light of the sun in his open window. He slowly reached for his glasses on the bedside table and stretched his legs and arms. A week had already passed since the incident at the King's Cross Station and Uncle Vernon, taking the threat of Mad-Eye Moody by heart, had started treating Harry like he has some kind of a transmittable incurable disease. He would immediately leave the room as soon as Harry step foot in it with a slight grump. It also seems he had warned Aunt Petunia and Dudley for they had taken on completely ignoring him. Of course, sometimes he gets a glare here and there, but that was fine with Harry as long as they don't forget to leave him his food in the table, which they had been doing three times a day for a week now.

Harry had finally gotten up on his bed and started rummaging through his trunk to look for clean suitable clothes. When he had found one, he grabbed his towel and walked through the showers to take a bath. After he finished, he went downstairs to grab a toast and went outside.

Judging from the position of the sun in the sky, Harry guessed that it was already noon. Due to the threat no one dares to wake him up now so Harry is given the opportunity to sleep till whenever he likes. He started to walk towards the park, his now daily hangout. He wasn't allowed by Dumbledore to stray too far away, though he had no plans on doing so and the park is just near Privet Drive.

When he reached the park it was totally empty, which is the way he preferred it. This was the first time in his week here that the park is empty. For the past week, Dudley and his stupid gang were always here doing something.... well.... stupid. _Dudley must be in some back alley with his gang beating up ten year olds_, Harry thought. He didn't ponder much on it though as he sat down at the remaining swing that hasn't taste Dudley's breaking skills.

But now, alone and nothing to entertain him, Harry's thoughts finally came back to Sirius. He vehemently believes that Sirius' death is his fault. Of course he doesn't blame himself alone. There were other partakers that brought Sirius to his demise. There was, of course, Severus Snape who hadn't taught Harry proper occlumency. If he had done so, nothing of this would have had happen. Then there was that vile house-elf Kreacher who had betrayed Sirius and the Order to Narcissa Malfoy, wife of the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. And then there was of course Albus Dumbledore, who had kept many things to Harry. If he had only confided or informed Harry, he wouldn't be totally clueless of what is going on, he would have been better prepared. And the biggest part of the blame, he believes, lies in him. There were many things that he thought he could have done differently. If he had only taken the occlumency more seriously, if he had only used the mirror Sirius had given him, if he had only listen to Hermione, if he only had done one of those things, Sirius would still be alive.

But now, Sirius is truly gone. And Harry is left alone blaming everyone, blaming destiny, but most of all, blaming himself. Harry had never felt so alone in his life and did the only thing left for him to do. He cried. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter cried like the lost child that he is. Not once had he shed tears of sorrow. Not even in the dark small space of his cupboard. Not even when Dudley and his gang had beaten him up over and over again. But Harry couldn't take it any longer. It was too much, he could only hold as much. So he cried. He didn't even care anymore if the Order members assigned to look after him are here and watching.

It was after a few minutes that Harry stopped crying. He wipes his eyes with the sleeves of Dudley's handover shirt and realized he wasn't alone anymore in the park. He felt that there was someone standing behind him fifteen feet away. Slowly, Harry reaches downwards as if to arrange his shoelaces. When he came up, his wand is already on his right hand, away from the person behind him as not to be seen. After five minutes more, Harry heard the soft, slow footsteps heading towards him. Harry tensed. What if it was a Death Eater? _Where are the order members who are supposed to be guarding me_?

"There is no need to be tensed Harry," a tired voice said.

Harry felt slightly relieved when he heard the voice. He was slightly relieved it wasn't a Death Eater but he was slightly dreading the expected conversation that was bound to take place.

"Professor Lupin?" asked Harry as he faced the person behind him.

"Remus, Harry, just call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore, remember?" said a tired-looking Lupin as he repaired the swing besides Harry with a wave of his wand and sat.

"You hate me right now, don't you?" mumbled Harry.

Remus, understanding what Harry said, looked at him sharply. "You shouldn't blame yourself Harry. It isn't you fault."

"But it is! Sirius.... Sirius died because of me! Because I.... Because I was stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trap!" Harry could feel the guilt and sorrow overwhelming him. It was his fault that his father and godfather died, both best friends of the man seating beside him.

"No, listen to me Harry. Nothing of these is your fault. Sirius came to the Department of Mysteries to help you, he didn't have to but he still did. It was his choice, not yours, not anyone else. Sirius died in a battle while protecting you. It is the way he wanted to die, I can assure you that. So do not steal his glory away from him Harry. Blaming yourself for his death is like condemning Sirius for his way of life. You can grieve just like the rest of us but stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you and nobody does. Not even Sirius, you can trust me on that. I know how he thinks. It isn't your fault or anyone else for that matter," admonished Lupin in an even tone.

If it were coming from somebody else, Harry just might scream and rant that they just didn't understand, that bad things just keep on happening to him and not to them. That it wasn't fair. But this was Remus. He had suffered as much as Harry, if not more. Fairness had abandoned Lupin ever since a werewolf bit him when he was still a child. So he just kept quiet and thought all the things Remus had just said through. Lupin's open admission of him and Sirius not blaming Harry was very cathartic. It didn't relinquish the grief but it did lessen the guilt. Harry smiled his first smile since arriving here in Privet Drive.

"Thank you Profe.... err.... Remus."

"You're welcome."

"So.... What's the Order been up to?" Harry asked then added, "If it's okay for you to tell me."

Lupin casts an invisible bubble charm around them so that nobody can hear what they were saying before answering Harry, "Dumbledore said that your mind now is better protected from Voldemort after his failed possession of you last time. He now wouldn't be able to see through your mind or send false images. And that means you are safe to be told of any information the Order has, for we know you wouldn't reveal it willingly."

"Really?" Harry asked, thrilled of what he may learned. _Finally! I'm not going to be kept in the dark anymore!_

"Really," Lupin smiled. "Okay, so first, Grimmauld Place is no longer the Orders' Headquarters due to Sirius death."

"I don't understand. Why?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Sorry. I sometimes forgot that you didn't know much about the wizarding world."

"Don't remind me," Harry pouted but smiled when he heard Remus laugh, finally looking his age. When Harry saw him earlier, he looked like to be in his mid-forties but now he looked like ten years younger. He supposed that this talk had helped Remus like it had helped him.

"Yes, well. When a wizard dies, Harry, the goblins would hold all of his assets, be it in gold or properties. After two weeks, the last will and testament would be presented and the assets would finally be open to the beneficiaries. But when no body is presented, the goblins would wait until two months then present the will." Lupin explained, going on in his professor mode.

"I see. So Grimmauld Place is now locked down? But wait. How would the goblins know if a wizard died?"

"Through their accounts, Harry. The accounts of wizards are bound to its owners. It's goblin magic. Only few knows the intricacies of goblin magic and unfortunately, I'm not one of them so I wouldn't be able to explain it to you in detail. So is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Yes," Harry answered apprehensively. "What about Voldemort? What is he doing now?"

"Nothing as of yet. Dumbledore reckons that Voldemort is still weak after the failed possession. But we're sure the war is going to get more ugly before the term even starts."

Harry gulped. The war is going to start soon and Harry was supposed to be the one to finish Voldemort. _But how could I?_ Harry thought, _Voldemort is supposed to be the greatest Dark Lord of this time and I'm just a barely sixteen-year-old wizard_. How could a barely sixteen year-old wizard stop the greatest Dark Lord of all times? He even barely survived his last encounter! He knows he is no match for the Dark Lord and he was not stupid enough to think otherwise. Books couldn't get him far enough as he had learned during the Triwizard Tournament a couple of years ago. He couldn't even practiced magic because of the underage wizard restrictions. Then it came to him. Dumbledore. So as much Harry hated to admit it, his survival, his chance to defeat the Dark Lord lies within Professor Dumbledore. He would have to ask the Headmaster to help him, to make him powerful enough to stand up to Voldemort. Who better to teach him than the one the Dark Lord feared, right? Harry decided that this summer, he would spend his time reading books, going through all theories and whatnots. Then when he finally returns to Hogwarts, he would begin his real training. He would have to become really powerful because it all depends on him, nobody can kill Voldemort but him. The prophecy says so. Harry's train of thought stopped cold as he ponders about the possible ramifications of the prophecy. _Does that mean nobody can kill me but Voldemort himself? Not even me?_ Harry thought. Harry was distracted from his thoughts by Remus.

"Any more questions Harry?"

"Uhm.... My friends?"

Lupin smiled, "They're fine Harry. The Weasleys are on vacation in Romania right now, visiting Charlie again no doubt. The Grangers are safe in their homes. All of them are quite worried about you, you know. You haven't answered any of their letters. The Weasleys almost didn't leave if not for Professor Dumbledore's.... err.... persuasiveness."

"I'm sorry. I'll write to them later tonight. I was.... You know.... Kinda out of sorts this week.... Err.... These previous weeks...."

Lupin just smiled to Harry's stammering, "Make sure you do. Well, I better go now Harry. Still got a meeting to attend to." Remus stood up and removed the bubble charm with a wave of his wand. He briefly hugged Harry and was about to apparate when he faced Harry again with an unnatural glint in the eye and mischievous smile, "Oh, and by the way Harry, the Grangers are going to move to Little Whinging the day after tomorrow." And he popped out with a loud _Crack!_

Harry was left in the park with his mouth wide open due to surprise that changed immediately to a wide smile.


	2. The Day After Tomorrow

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

I own nothing. Harry Potter and co. belongs to _She-Who-Must-be-Worshipped, _J. K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews (even if there were only three of them.... grumble, grumble). It was much appreciated. I know I suck at writing. This is my first time doing something remotely like this so please bare with me, I'm still learning. So if you have comments, pointers and suggestions, it will be welcome with utmost appreciation.

Chapter 2: The Day After Tomorrow

Harry awoke the next morning feeling thoroughly relax and rested. He didn't have his recurring dream of Sirius and the prisoner in the veil last night, which was a big surprise, seeing that he always have them every night. In fact, he was feeling totally excited for tomorrow that Harry haven't even once thought about the prophecy since yesterday's meeting with Remus. All he could think about was he would be able to have a friend here in Privet Drive. And it being Hermione was just simply Godsend.

Harry slowly got up from his bed and went to the open window. It was still a bit dark outside, as the sun was just starting to rise. Early birds were already flying around looking for their breakfasts and morning joggers were already running out on the street. He could hear the paperboy cycling down the street as he throws morning papers on the lawn, sidewalk and some even atop the roof.

Harry turned his gaze inside and grew anxious when he noticed that Hedwig hadn't come back from his letter delivery yesterday, then remembered that Ron was in Romania so he stopped worrying. It will be sometime after Hedwig shows up again. He picked up the loitering books around his room and put them back in his trunk, deciding to forego the theory reading a couple of days or so. He already made plans for looking around the neighborhood this day, his plan to look for the house the Grangers where going to move to will take a whole day, as he so believes. When he was satisfied that everything was in its place, he grabbed a set of fresh clothes and headed to shower.

When he emerged from the showers completely clean and refreshed, and of course fully clothed, he ran downstairs for breakfast and found out that the Dursleys were already there. Uncle Vernon was seating at the head table, reading his newspaper, this day complaining about sewerage systems- "_as it now housed a couple of alligators_". When he noticed Harry, it clearly took all of his effort not to send a scathing remark his way, the threat from Moody still on his mind. He was already thinking of leaving for work but remembered he hadn't taken his breakfast yet, so he stayed. Aunt Petunia was at the stove, cooking eggs and bacons and didn't let on if she noticed Harry taking a seat at the table. Dudley was already on his side of the table, a fork on his left hand and a toast on the right, his beady eyes never leaving the television. He just grunted when he saw Harry but continued on watching the TV. Somehow, the boxing training did Dudley a lot of good.... or bad, however way you see it. His heavy weight had changed completely from flabby fats to mean muscles. He is now more capable of pounding anyone to nothingness and never shied from showing it. Harry now really sees him as one big, mean, dumb, ugly fighting machine. But still, Harry does not fear him. Compared to fighting Voldemort, Dudley is just a piece of cake. He was not even a piece of cake. He's more like breadcrumbs. Or a breadcrumb for that matter. But Dudley does have his uses. Which reminds him....

"Hey, Dudders. You know anyone moving here in Little Whinging?" Harry asked. He noticed Aunt Petunia's ears suddenly perked up, the thought of new neighbors appealing to her thirst for rumor.

"Huh?"

"You know, movers? People leaving their home _to move_ to another?" Harry asked slowly with hand gestures as if talking to a dumb person, but Harry surmise, that _that_ exactly is what he's doing.

"I know what movers are, you freak. And to answer your question, I saw a moving truck the other day in front of Mrs. Figg's house, perhaps she's moving out," Dudley answered then added suspiciously, "Why?"

_Wow_, Harry thought, _that was the most civilize answer I got from Dudley all these years. Perhaps it's his way of saying thank you for saving his life last summer from the Dementors. Or Uncle Vernon just told them about Mad-eye Moody's warning. Probably the latter. Gratitude and Dudley don't mix_. "Nothing, I just heard someone mentioning it in the park," _at least it wasn't a complete lie_.

"Really? Well, I hope Mrs. Figg doesn't move, how ever would we get rid of you?" Aunt Petunia said, looking directly at Harry.

Harry just stared back at her.

"Ahem. Right.... Well.... Here you go Duddikins, eat your breakfast."

Even though with all of Uncle Vernon's insistent complaining, Dudley's deafening munching, and Aunt Petunia's constant glaring, Harry's good mood didn't lessen one bit.

So with a light heart, Harry finds himself at the front door of Mrs. Figg's house. He hadn't seen her since the trial at the Ministry and hadn't even proper thanked her yet for her help. Without her testimony, Harry might have lost his wand and got expelled from Hogwarts.

Harry knocked nervously on her front door. He doesn't exactly know what to say to her since he found out that she was a squib. He had known her as the batty old lady who has some affectation to cats not some squib ordered by Dumbledore to watch over him ever since he was sent here.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Figg as she opened the door fully and stepped aside to let Harry in.

"Err.... Just passing by," Harry said as he entered. The house still smells oddly and was still filled with cats, _or most likely half-kneazles_, Harry realized. Mrs. Figg then led him to the living room and offered cookies and tea to which he accepted wholeheartedly. She left for the kitchen and Harry took advantage and look around the room hoping to see something that was.... well, magical. Harry was still having a hard time believing that in all the times he had spent here with Mrs. Figg, he had absolutely no idea that she was magical, squib or not.

"Here you go Harry," Mrs. Figg said jovially as she put the cookies and tea in the table in front of him. She then took a sit across him and looked blankly at him, clearly waiting for him to say something.

"Well.... Err...."

"Come on now, don't be shy."

"Err.... First, I would like to thank you for.... err.... you know, what you did for me at the trials."

"That was nothing, Harry. I just did what was the right thing to do. Now come on, we both now you didn't come here for that."

"Uhm.... Remus mentioned that the Grangers were moving here. Do you know exactly where?"

"Well of course. Dumbledore had already told me about it. Brilliant idea really. That way, you'll have someone here to accompany you and they in turn will be better protected. And they're moving just across from my house, so that I can keep my eye on them as well, you know. The house across has been abandoned for some time now and Dumbledore manage to make it habitable in just one night. I dare say it now even looks nicer than my house."

Harry was tempted to say that anything looks nicer than her house for it strangely reminds him of his divination room with Professor Trelawney but decided it would be extremely rude. Nobody wants to be, in anyway, compared to the semi-fraud professor.

"They had already moved their stuff in there. I had even met the parents, nice people that bunch, and were decidedly excited to move. Nice neighborhood, they say, and nearer to their clinic than their last house."

"Do they know that you're a.... uhm...."

"A squib? Speak up boy I can't hear you. Nah, I didn't tell them. They don't need to know, right?"

_And here they go again, not telling information to the people concerned. _Sometimes they're acts for secrecy annoys Harry deeply_. Didn't they know that people would be able to deal better with things if they were better informed? Sure, your enemies not knowing what you are up to is definitely on a positive side, but your allies as well? Why keep your friends in the dark if they can be helpful, right?_

"— warn her from that fat prig of a cousin of yours. Rumor has it he's now quite taken with the young ladies. I heard that he even once tried to take advantage of young Cecil. Hmph.... Bad seeds I always say."

_Oh great another rumormonger. At least she's on my side_. "Don't worry Mrs. Figg, Hermione can take care of herself on her own."

"Oh! Yes, yes, quite right," agreed Mrs. Figg while looking at Harry oddly.

Harry then realized that that she must have been thinking of him thinking Sirius. _Probably thinks that I'm going to destroy her house with my great redecorating skills, as Professor Dumbledore had found out_. Harry decided that he wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. He was determined not to think about the prophecy, as he cannot do anything about it yet.

"Uhm.... I must be going now. Aunt Petunia expects me for lunch today," Harry lied but he didn't really care about it right now. "Thank you for the cookies and tea."

"Oh, alright then. You take care, Harry," Mrs. Figg said as she led Harry out of the front door.

Once outside, Harry decided to look at the Grangers' house.

It was magnificent. It was a two-story house. The front gates, painted with elegant white, were low enough so one can see the inside from the outside. Their front lawn was something the Dursleys' would die of envy. It was made up of trimmed Bermuda grass with white roses on its side. Sculptured plants lines the walls of the house. The walkway in the middle is made up of small pebbles that lead directly to the elegant front door. The walls here are painted white like the color outside.

_Wow_, Harry thought_, it looks like the house of angels_.

* * *

"_Harry, help me Harry."_

_He was inside the Department of Mysteries again, in front of the now Sirius-free veil. The man inside the prison, for Harry was now sure it wasn't Sirius, was looking at Harry intently; his face was still covered in shadows._

_"The time is near."_

_"What? What are you saying?"_

_"The time is near Potter. As the mighty falls, the veil will call and open up the skies of Ardeth!"_

"_What? Who are you?"_

_"It is time to wake up, Harry Potter of the Hollow Hills."_

Harry was woken up by a loud screech. Harry scrambled out of his bed and saw that Hedwig finally came back with a letter attached to her right leg. Although looking tired and worn out, Hedwig hooted happily when Harry lightly scratched her head.

"That was fast. You must be really tired, huh Hedwig?" Harry asked as he removed the letter from her, his mind still on his dream. This was the first time the figure in the prison spoke to him directly. Most of the time, it was as if he was speaking to a different man outside the prison. But as Harry tried to remember parts of his dream, it was starting to dissipate from his mind. The harder he tries to remember, the faster it vanish, it was as if like holding water in his hands. And moments later, the dream is gone entirely from his mind.

Hedwig nodded her head in agreement and Harry chuckled as he put her back in her cage where she immediately fell asleep. Harry unrolled the parchment and saw the untidy scrawl of Ron.

_Hey mate,_

_Glad to hear from you. We were really worried when you didn't reply the first week. Especially mum, she was having hysterics! And it didn't help either that the twins charmed Ginny's bed to follow her all over the place. We almost didn't leave, mind you. But thank goodness Professor Dumbledore came and sort mum out._

_So here we are, in Romania once again! The dragons are awesome! And guess what? Norbert's here! He's gigantic now! He's almost as long as the Gryffindor table! Can you believe that?_

_Anyway, I'll see you and Hermione at the start of term. Hey, did Hermione write to you yet? I get the feeling she's up to something. I don't know, don't ask what. I can just feel it in her letters. You think, she's writing Vicky again? Ask her would you? Ginny thinks I'm just being an insufferable git._

_Your best mate,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Ginny says hi. I think she's writing Dean too bloody much. I kept asking her about it but she just slams the door at my face. Go figure._

Harry just kept on laughing as he read through Ron's letter. At times like this, Harry thanks anyone who's in power for friends like Ron. He's childlike manner and humor brings a somewhat normalcy to Harry's ever gloomy life. And his constant badgering over Hermione's relationship with Vicky does seem funny at times.

_Hermione!_

He almost forgot! Harry checked the watch beside his bed and found out that it was already 12:30 noon. After a quick shower, Harry hurryingly ran outside heading towards the Grangers.

When he arrived there, he found out that there was no one in the house. Harry was perplexed. Isn't today that the Grangers should be arriving? Having nothing else to do, Harry went across and knocked at Mrs. Figg.

"Harry! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your friend?"

"That's just it Mrs. Figg, there's no one home. Haven't they arrived yet?"

"But they already had. I saw them earlier. Oh! Now, I remember! Your friend, Hermione was it? She asked me where the park was. Maybe she's still there. Her parents wen...."

Harry didn't let Mrs. Figg finished. With a quick thank you, he ran towards the park, hoping that Hermione was still there.

When he reached it, he found Hermione sitting at the swing he sat on the day before yesterday. She was magnificent. Harry have never really seen her wearing besides the Hogwarts uniform, except at the Yule Ball at their fourth year where Hermione was simply gorgeous. Now, she was wearing denim pants that seems to stick to her skin and a simple small shirt. Harry had never seen her so beautiful. But then Harry remembered the events last term, and guilt started to overwhelm him. He started walking towards her and her back was towards him and was mumbling to herself so she didn't hear him crept towards her.

"—pletely coward! For goodness sake, you're a bloody Gryffindor! Why don't you just go to their house, knock and look for him? Why can't you just face him and tell to his face that you're just beside him if he needs you. Of course he needs you and.... and.... you need him too.... with all the...."

"Hi Hermione," Harry greeted smiling as she completely turned around with surprise written all over her face.

"Ha...Harry.... I.... I just.... What?"

"Just shut up Hermione and give me a hug," Harry commented and was rewarded when Hermione threw herself at him, completely covering his face with brown curly hair as she hugged him fiercely. "Hi."

"Hello Harry," Hermione greeted back with a slight tremble on her voice. Of course Harry noticed it and asked her if she was all right. Hermione nearly broke because of that. _Harry had just lost his godfather and he was asking if I was all right! Me!_ "Don't be stupid Harry, of course I'm all right."

Harry noticed that she still didn't let go of him, which surprisingly for Harry was fine with him. It felt warm and nice and just right. He was okay with it if they stayed like this until next term. Unfortunately, Hermione eventually let go and moved to sit at the swing, motioning for Harry to sit next to her. She took hold of his hand and asked in a sincere voice if he was all right. Harry decided then to be honest with her. Well, not completely honest, but honest enough.

"Not really, but I know I will be. I just needed some time I guess. Losing Sirius sure hurts as hell, but I know the pain will eventually recede, not disappear but decrease. Remus and I already talked. It helped. It really did, so I guess I'll be fine eventually."

"I'm glad to hear that. You'll be fine Harry. It'll take some time but Ron and I will be with you every step of the way. Never forget that. You're not alone Harry. You'll never will."

"Thanks Hermione, I kn..."

"Hey, look Big D! It's Potter! And he's with someone," yelled Piers from down the corner. Moments later, Dudley and the rest of his gang came to view. Piers was the smallest in Dudley's gang, just a few inches below Harry's 5'10", while the others, Dudley included, stands inches above six feet.

"Dudley and his gang?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Harry confirmed.

"It looks like he worked out."

"Yup," Harry said with a nod as Dudley and his gang reached them. Dudley was looking apprehensive about something and looked like he wanted to be far away from Harry as possible, which is very understandable considering how Harry was staring coldly at him.

"So Potter, hitting on the new girl in town?" said the one in the farthest.

"Yeah, you should stay away from him miss, he's bad news," agreed another.

"He's a freak. Ain't that right Big D?" asked Piers.

"Well, uhm...." Dudley was sweating right now. He didn't want to anger Harry, as he knows something had changed in him since he came home last week. And add to that, the warning his father gave him give him the creeps. But on the other hand, he couldn't lose face on his gang. He couldn't show that he was terrified of Harry. He was about to agree when all of his bravado left him. Harry was now holding his wand on his right hand, twirling it around like a drummer in a band.

"Hahaha! What are you going to do with that? Poke our eyes out?" Piers asked while holding his aching stomach from laughing.

Hermione was watching Harry know with a curious look on her face. It was apparent that she was going to let him play this one out on his own.

"Nah, I was thinking in the lines of pulling your eyes out instead of poking them," Harry said calmly as it was the most natural thing to do. The others reaction were bordering on fear while others were bordering on anger. Harry Potter after all was a criminal to them, so some of them were down right terrified of him. Dudley, to his delight was now a shade of pale green.

"Was that a threat?!" shouted the tallest one of them as he moved forwards towards Harry. Harry eyed him warily; _you're a brave one, aren't you_. The tall one stopped at his track, unable to read Harry's expression.

"Not really. You know, you're starting to piss me off," Harry said as he finally stood from his swing. "And you do not want me pissed off, don't you Dudley?"

"Er.... Right...." Dudley was openly terrified now to the confusion of others. Dudley doesn't fear anyone, lest of all, the scrawny little Potter, right? "C.... c'mon guys. Let's not beat him up in front of our new neighbor."

Dudley started walking away while the others reluctantly follow.

"You'll get yours, Potter!" yelled the tallest one as they finally turned a corner, out of view from Harry and Hermione.

"Well, that was quite a welcome show," Hermione said with a grin appearing on her face.

"Yeah.... well, welcome to Little Whinging, Ms. Hermione Granger, resident Know-it-All of the Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	3. Of OWLs and Dark Wizards

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

I own nothing. Harry Potter and co. belongs to _She-Who-Must-be-Worshipped, _J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: Of O.W.L.s and Dark Wizards

_Harry was once again running in the Department of Mysteries. As he knows where to go by now, he manages to find the veil without any difficulty._

_And just like before, Sirius Black was standing in front of it._

_Harry ran quickly towards him, hoping against hope that this time he would be able to stop Sirius in time before stepping through the veil. But as he stepped up to the dais, some unseen force sends him flying backwards, furthering the distance between him and Sirius. Harry stood up, completely ignoring the pain in his back, to see Sirius smiling sadly at him._

"_Help me Harry, there is no much time left."_

"_I don't understand! Where are you Sirius? How do I help you?" cried Harry desperately._

"_The time is near Harry. I'll be waiting for you," whispered Sirius as he stepped back through the veil. Harry watched helplessly as Sirius finally disappeared into the veil. The image then started to swirl, multitudes of color blending with one another. Moments after, the swirling stopped, the image now replaced with the man inside the prison._

_"You! What did you do to Sirius? Where is he? Who are you?" demanded Harry angrily. But the man ignored Harry's questions completely and started as if Harry hadn't spoken at all._

"_The time is near. Prepare what is to come, Potter of the Hollow Hills."_

"_What are you on about? And why do you keep on calling me Potter of the Hollow Hills?"_

"_The time is not yet ripe for you to know the answers to your questions. Someday we will meet, and the answers you seek will be yours to take."_

"_Then why are you sending me these dreams? Are you warning me of something? Or should I be warned against you?"_

_"I am neither your friend nor your foe. Time will answer that. And these dreams do not serve as a warning of something that is bound to happen but a reminder, a reminder for you lest you forget your path. We will meet again, Potter of the Hollow Hills, and when that time comes you should be prepared."_

Harry woke up drenched in sweat. He quickly removed the offending clothes and head to take a shower. When he emerged, he was still feeling thoroughly confused and afraid. Was there another enemy out to get him? Harry never seems to run out one of those. He was sure that Voldemort had nothing to do with these dreams for his scar never hurt during and after one of these dreams. And Dumbledore said that his mind was now better protected against Voldemort.

So, again, who? Who would send these dreams to him and why? Who was the prisoner in his dreams?

_As the mighty falls, the veil will call and open up the skies of Ardeth!_

_What the?! Where did that come from?_ Harry thought. But as Harry pondered more on this, flashes from his previous dreams came to his mind. Now he remembers every little bit of detail from his dreams regarding Sirius and the figure inside the prison. _So what does this mean?_ If the prisoner from his dreams, for Harry was pretty sure it was he behind all of these, makes Harry forget all of it after, why make him remember now?

_The time is near, prepare for what is to come._

_A reminder for you lest you forget your path._

Harry could make neither heads nor tails to all of these. So he sat down, grabbed a piece of parchment and start scribbling down. When he finished, he tied it to Hedwig and carried her to the window.

"This is for Professor Dumbledore, Hedwig. Make sure he gets it personally," Harry said before letting Hedwig fly out the window.

* * *

"Interesting," Professor Dumbledore commented as he sipped from his cup of tea. Harry had just finished narrating all of his dreams to him and was now waiting anxiously what the Headmaster make of it. They were currently inside Mrs. Figg's house as Professor Dumbledore decided it was best to talk here after receiving the message from Harry. Hermione was currently with her parents right now visiting some old friends of the family, which is fine by Harry for he didn't want to tell Hermione about his dreams. He wasn't sure why but he had this feeling that he should keep the people who knows his dreams to minimum. 

"Interesting? Is that all you can say?" Harry asked incredulously. Here he was expecting something that will enlighten Harry to everything that was happening and all he got from the most powerful wizard of these times is _'interesting'_?

"What do you want me to say, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, you can start by telling me what all these means."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Even I cannot pretend to know how to discern the meaning of dreams. All I can say is what will happen will happen. You just have to be brave to face it head on."

"Some help you turn out to be," Harry grumbled. But Harry knew that there was nothing they could really do but wait.

"Yes, it seems I have been pretty useless these past times," Professor Dumbledore said dejectedly

"Err.... Professor, about that," Harry begun guiltily but was cut off by the Headmaster.

"Past is past, Harry. We cannot do anything about it. But we must face the future and live the present in order to survive these difficult times."

"Err.... I have a question Professor. It's about Sirius. Remus and I had talked about the goblin account. Well, some of it anyway. And I was wondering...."

"Yes Harry, I've already checked. Sirius is now truly gone from us," Professor Dumbledore said somberly.

Harry already knew that Sirius was truly gone but hearing another proof of it, Harry couldn't help but feel depressed and disappointed. "How does that work anyway? The goblin magic I mean."

"There are different types of magic. These are wand magic, blood magic, mind magic, alchemist's magic, flesh magic, and sacrificial magic. We wizards use, obviously, the wand magic. We cannot contain our raw magic to a specific spell, so we needed a wand to change raw magic to what we want. Of course, there are wizards that can do some spells without a wand and that falls to mind magic. Some wizards, but it is very rare, can do spell on their will alone. I myself can do some wandless magic but the spells I can do are very limited. Then there is blood magic. You yourself had some experience on blood magic, am I right? Blood magic is one of the strongest types of magic. It involves, of course, blood directly or indirectly. Instead of a wand, if the catalyst used were blood, the effect would be longer and more powerful. But as it is very dangerous in using directly, blood magic is considered one of the dark arts. Of course there are exceptions. Then there is alchemist's magic. It is one of the oldest types of magic known to man. Potions are a huge part of this magic. From that, I believe you can already discern the meaning of this type. Then there is flesh magic. This is the darkest type of magic. For it involves using body parts as catalyst. But the effect of flesh magic is the most powerful and destructive known to wizards. Sacrificial magic is the longest lasting type of magic there is. Its effects lasts a lifetime if not forever. Sacrificial magic, most of the time, is used with will magic so it can be very powerful. You already know the power of sacrificial magic as you yourself experienced it. Now the magic the goblins used in a wizard's account is blood magic with alchemist's magic and will magic combined to it. If a wizard opens an account in Gringotts, a drop of his blood is mixed with a goblin potion for lasting effects and store in a stone kept someplace known only by goblins to avoid tampering. You must understand Harry, that the main store for magical energy is the blood. And every blood dropped is bound to its originator. So when the magical energy inside the stone in Gringotts dissipates, and that means that the something happened to its originator. And the only thing that can remove the magical energy from a person, as you can see, is death. And Sirius' stone in Gringotts has no magical energy left in there Harry. I'm sorry,"

Harry can feel the tears forming in his eyes again. But he doesn't care anymore if Dumbledore saw him like this. So many thoughts and information were going through his head that he can hardly understand them all. But one idea stuck to him though.

"Professor, how was it then that nobody knows that Wormtail was still alive if the goblins can know if a wizard died?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Harry before replying, "You must remember Harry that even though Peter is a spineless coward, he was a part of the Marauders. By hanging out with your father and his friends, Peter learned how to cover his tracks very well. He did disappear for 12 years, you know. A week before the attack on your parents, Peter had cleared and closed his account in Gringotts, completely destroying all attachments of Gringotts to him. He said then that he didn't anything worth for an account and believed that he never would have. As we had no basis to be suspicious of him then, we simply ignored and accept his excuse for we know that Peter was very poor indeed. How could have we known that it would be such a huge mistake?"

Silence engulfed them for a few moments broken only when Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "I believe your O.W.L.s will be arriving any day now, so I believe a week from now you will be visiting Diagon Alley to get what you need for the next term."

"You're, you're allowing me to go?" Harry asked skeptically, not allowing his hopes to get up.

"Of course you will be accompanied by Ms. Granger. And I believe Mr. Lupin and Ms. Tonks would like to go also."

_Guards huh, _Harry thought, _fine by me._ Harry was so thrilled to visit Diagon Alley once again that he couldn't care less if the whole Order of the Phoenix accompanies him. It had been a long time since his last visit for it had always been Mrs. Weasley who bought his things for him.

"That's fine by me," Harry said excitedly.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled pleasantly at Harry's sudden change of mood. "It's all set then. Remus and Tonks will arrive at your house next week for your trip to Diagon Alley."

* * *

Morning came and with it the owl delivering the results of his O.W.L.s. Harry and Hermione decided that they would be looking through their results at the same time so they agreed to meet at the park that day. 

He quickly changed his clothes after taking a shower and went downstairs for breakfast. As he approached the kitchen room doors, he heard Dudley mentioning Hermione's name. He stopped and eavesdropped on them.

"She's really pretty and I want her to be my girlfriend," Dudley announced forcefully.

"Oh, our little Diddikins is all grown up," Aunt Petunia sobbed happily.

"Who is this girl anyway? How come I've never heard of her?" Uncle Vernon asked.

Aunt Petunia answered quickly, excited to impart the knowledge she acquired from their neighbors. "They're new here in Little Whinging. Her parents are dentists, Vernon; rich and well respected."

"Really know?" Uncle Vernon asked, clearly impressed. "The little tyke sure knows how to pick a girl! She'll be yours in no time Dudley. Who could resist the Dursleys' charm, eh?"

Harry almost snorted when he heard that. He is already having a hard time stopping himself from laughing out loud. _Dudley fancies Hermione! Wait till she hears this!_

"But Harry is already friendly with her. And he may had already told her all sort of rubbish against me!"

"What? Well, we'll see about that," Uncle Vernon grumped then shouted loudly, "BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

"What is it Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he stepped through the kitchen doors.

"What? Have you been listening to us, boy?" growled Uncle Vernon. It seems the silent treatment was finally over. Or he just forgot about it. Well, perhaps he needed to remind them once again.

"No Uncle Vernon. I was just at the stairs when you called me," Harry lied.

Uncle Vernon eyed Harry suspiciously and then growled, "you better not be! You listen here, boy. You will stop seeing that nice new girl. She's different from your kind. She's normal and you're a freak! You will not tarnished her name anymore!"

"And who's going to stop me? You? You and what _army_?" Harry asked, making sure that they understood what he meant. He saw then to his satisfaction that Uncle Vernon paled almost immediately. _That's right. Remember the group at the train station._

Harry immediately grabbed a piece of toast and went outside, not waiting to hear what their reaction would be. _Stupid muggles._ He hurried towards the park where Hermione would be waiting for him.

When he arrived, he saw Hermione already waiting near the swings, pacing back and forth; her hands were twitching to open the envelope in front of her. When she saw him approached, she faced him immediately and admonished him.

"Finally! What took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages!"

"Hermione, I'm only three minutes late," Harry pointed out, amused at Hermione's behavior. "And I was sidetracked by Dudley."

"Why? What happened? Did he hurt you?" Hermione asked Harry concernedly, looking around him to see if he had bruises on him.

"No, but I would be careful if I were you," Harry warned mischievously.

"Why?" Hermione asked, clearly confused.

"It seems that Diddikins fancies you."

"What?! Harry, that is the most disgusting thing I've heard all summer. It would do you good if you don't mention this ever again," Hermione warned, openly disgusted at the idea of Dudley fawning over her. "Now, I suggest we get to this O.W.L. results as we had planned on doing."

Hermione looked at her envelope then at Harry and sheepishly asked. "So, how are we going to do this?" Clearly, the envelope on her hands had cleared out any idea on her head, including a disgusting muggle called Dudley.

"You can open yours first," Harry suggested.

"Oh alright. Uhm.... Wait, you go first. No, open mine first! Wait! Let me do it! Ohhh.... I'm too afraid to look. Let's just do it at the same time," suggested Hermione as she looked at her letter with apprehension.

Harry ripped his envelope open. He didn't show it but Harry was as just nervous at looking at his results as Hermione was. He looked at the contents and saw two parchments inside. He took the more official looking one first and read,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Listed below are your results in the O. W. L. s (Ordinary Wizarding Level):_

_Theory Practical Overall_

_Astronomy A A A_

_Care for Magical Creatures O NA O_

_Charms EE O O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O O O_

_Divination EE A A_

_Herbology EE NA EE_

_History of Magic D NA D_

_Potions EE O O_

_Transfiguration EE EE EE_

_We are delighted to inform you that you received 6 out of possible 9 O. W. L. s._

_Sincerely,_

_Anita Headly_

_Head of Wizarding Tests_

Ministry of Magic 

Harry couldn't believe it! He received an _O_ in potions! He would be able to take it for his Auror Training. _Wait till Snape hears about this,_ Harry thought, grinning madly. He glanced at Hermione and saw that her eyes were now wide with glee.

"I passed! I passed them all! I got 11 O.W.L.s out of the possible 11!" she shouted happily. She started jumping up and down now and reached to embrace Harry. Harry couldn't help but join her in her exuberance. They both started dancing while chanting loudly, "We passed! We passed! We passed!"

"So, how should we celebrate?" Harry asked momentarily.

"How about going to Diagon Alley?" asked a person behind them.

"Remus!" "Professor Lupin!" they both shouted at the same time. Lupin grinned at the both of them and motioned to quiet down.

"I asked Professor Dumbledore if we could visit Diagon Alley today instead of next week. And he agreed. So prepare whatever you need. Tonks will be arriving here in half an hour to join us."

Both of them hurriedly went to their separate homes. After an hour they returned with backpacks and different clothes. Tonks was already at the park with Remus.

"Wotcher Harry! Hermione!" she greeted. Her hair was a shade of green this time.

"Hiya Tonks!" Harry greeted back. He noticed Hermione was wearing a skirt and a fitted top this time. _She's gorgeous! No wonder Dudley fancies her. If Ron just noticed Hermione was a girl, wait till he sees her in this!_ Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry when she noticed him staring at her. Harry just smiled sheepishly then shrugged.

"Alright! Everyone ready? Diagon Alley, here we go!" shouted Tonks jovially as she raised her wand. Seconds later, the Knight Bus stopped in front of them with a loud _Bang!_

"Alright, everyone aboard," Remus called as he pushed Harry in first. Harry immediately covered his scar with his bangs so as not to be noticed by the people inside.

"Hey! You're Harry Potter!" Stan Shunpike, the conductor, announced loudly after Lupin paid for their fares.

Harry cursed inwardly. What follows afterwards were the customary shaking of hands.

"I always believed in you, Mr. Potter."

"We knew Fudge was a joke!"

"Keep up the good work Mr. Potter."

"We're behind you all the way."

"Marry me, Harry!"

"We knew you were telling the truth, Mr. Potter."

"You're a very brave young man."

Harry was already contemplating on cursing them all when he saw Hermione smiling on him. It miraculously calmed him down and sat beside her when everyone finally stopped congratulating him for whatever it is they thought he did.

Hermione took hold of his hand and whispered to him, "You should get used to it Harry, your famous."

Harry pouted at her sadly, making her laughed quietly. The trip to Leaky Cauldron was uneventful not counting the bumps and bruises Harry acquired. But Hermione's hand never left Harry's the entire trip.

The Leaky Cauldron was unusually empty. Tom, the barkeep, was the only person inside.

"Slow day, Tom?" Remus inquired.

"Nah, it's still early. By lunch time, this place will be full."

"As you say, Tom. See you later," Lupin said, ushering everyone towards the back. Tonks pulled out her wand and tapped the appropriated bricks, and then the entrance to Diagon Alley opened before their eyes.

Harry never gets tired seeing Diagon Alley. For him, it's always like the first time when Hagrid showed him this place. It was still as lively as ever. People were already milling around, looking at store windows for the latest displays. Various objects could be seen, from golden cauldrons to dragon hide boots.

"C'mon, Harry. First stop is Gringotts," Remus said, leading them to the wizarding bank.

They head to Gringotts without any preamble and talked to the available goblin in the counter.

"We would like to withdraw some galleons please," remus asked politely.

"Key please," the goblin asked. He then called for another goblin to lead them to his vaults after inspecting Harry's key. Hermione and Tonks were left in the hall, as Hermione has to exchange her muggle money for galleons.

The trip to the vaults was as exciting and dizzying as ever and Harry was surprised to see that his vault was still like before as if galleons had never been taken out of them. He asked the goblin why.

"Interests rate sir. Your account is so vast that the annual interest mostly covers your expenses alone."

After grabbing a bagful of galleons, sickles, and knuts, they head back to the main hall. They found Hermione and Tonks sitting in one of the benches, waiting for them.

"So where to first?" Tonks asked.

"To Flourish and Blott's of course. The books we need for next term are already available. We should buy them already before they run out," Hermione pointed out.

"All right. How about you Harry?"

"Err.... I need new robes."

"Of course, your old ones are already a couple of inches shorter. You're growing Harry," Hermione beamed at him. Harry just scratched the back of his head and looked down, trying to hide his blush.

Remus laughed at them and suggested that they can go to Madame Malkin's first for measurement and buy their books while waiting for their robes to be finish. Everyone agreed. After shopping and a couple of hours just looking around, they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Harry was having a time of his life! Hermione was sitting beside him while Remus was in front beside Tonks. Tonks kept changing her nose during lunch, which caused Lupin to laugh so hard that he spilled his food in front of them much to Hermione's disgust.

They were laughing so hard that it took a few moments before they noticed that people were running panicky inside the Leaky Cauldron. Some of them went to the fireplace to floo out while some apparated. Remus and Tonks quickly stood and asked a man running towards them what was happening.

"Death Eaters! Death Eaters on Diagon Alley!" he shouted.

NA: Bit off a cliffhanger. Sorry about this chapter. It's a bit hurried. I got a lot on my plate lately so sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.


	4. The Battle at Diagon Alley

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

I own nothing. Harry Potter and co. belongs to _She-Who-Must-be-Worshipped, _J. K. Rowling.

Warning: This chapter is a bit darker than the previous ones.

Chapter 4: The Battle at Diagon Alley 

"Death Eaters! Death Eaters on Diagon Alley!" he shouted at them, his eyes wide in fear.

"How many of them?" Remus calmly asked.

"Thirty! There were thirty of them!" the man answered. He was shaking wildly now and was on the verge of hysteria. When Remus let him go, he ran away screaming madly.

Pandemonium immediately broke out in the Leaky Cauldron. Panic quickly spread out like a wildfire in the forest. There was some shouting and cursing while others cry in fear. Some people hurried back to Diagon Alley, hoping that their friends or relatives there are still alive and well, the brave ones coming with them to help.

The only people not running around in panic were Harry and his friends. Of course they had been in worst situations before. But still, this was highly unexpected.

Lupin decided that they had dallied for too long and nodded at Tonks who merely nodded back and then disapparated without saying a word. Before Harry could ask where she went, Lupin told them that Tonks went to get help from the Order. He was about to lead them back to muggle London when he heard the screams coming from Diagon Alley. Lupin cursed. He really wanted to go there and teach those bastards a lesson but his main concern was to get Harry and Hermione to safety. He wasn't about to put their lives at risk.

Harry, sensing Lupin's hesitation, decided to say what he thinks needed to be done. "We have to help them Remus. We can't just wait for the Order to get here. People out there are dying right now!"

That and another scream coming from a girl outside made the decision for Lupin. "C'mon, follow me."

* * *

_The Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ had just opened this summer. Fred and George, finally having found a spot in the Diagon Alley, didn't dallied in putting up their store and decided not to join their family in Romania so they could get started this summer. And to Mrs. Weasley's bewilderment, the store was a huge success! In their opening day, their products were almost completely sold out. Young and old alike had bought their products and came back for more. In the 1000 galleons they used in opening the store, which Harry had given them, they managed to recover half of it in just a week. Of course, they decided to make Harry a silent partner to repay him for his help. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't have the capital to start their business. 

But certainly the twins decided that being the silent partner does not really mean being silent at all.

For them, Harry being silent wouldn't do.

Oh no, not at all.

For them, being silent partner means being the main and sole endorser of _Weasleys Wizard Wheezes._ Of course, Harry doesn't know yet. They were planning to tell him when he's finally drunk, tied to a chair, miles and miles away from civilization and his wand at least a continent away from him. Evidently, they still don't know how to manage all of these, but it wouldn't be a problem for them. After all, they were the Hogwarts' best (in their mind), and Harry was just a survivor of a killing curse, savior of the Philosopher's Stone, slayer of basilisks, bane of Dementors, Triwizard champion and Voldemort's main adversary...

And them?

They had flooded corridors, summoned fireworks, skipped classes and charmed toilet seats...

They'd say that's about even. And anyway, that's just details, and they decided to ignore that. It wouldn't be good for their health.

So here they were minding their own business, quite literally, when they heard the commotion outside. Fred, being the nearest at the door, took a peek outside and gasped when he saw at least thirty Death Eaters in the middle of the alley, shooting curses here and there. George sensing his twin's distress went to him and asked what was wrong.

"Death eaters," Fred whispered. George took a quick peek outside then closed the door and bolted it. He then turned towards the customers inside and addressed them.

"People! We have a situation outside and we would appreciate it if you go downstairs in our basement and stay there."

"Why? What's happening?" asked a small young girl beside the counter. She was clearly starting to panic and the other customers were starting to get afraid.

George looked at his twin for an idea in stopping the panic before it escalates. Fred, finally recovering from his initial shock, dug up his mind for an acceptable excuse.

"Well, the Ministry is at this time doing a surprise inspection of Diagon Alley," Fred started.

George caught on and spoke as well, "We really don't have the permit right now, so we would appreciate it if you guys hide for a moment."

"If they saw that we have customers and are now operating, they would close us down and ban us from Diagon Alley forever."

"So please, we would appreciate your cooperation," George finished.

The request had its desired effects. The shop was really famous now and nobody wants it to close down, so they agreed wholeheartedly and climbed down towards the basement quietly as if to avoid being heard outside.

Once George locked the basement door and cast a silencing and locking charm on it, they quietly head back to the door and watched the events at Diagon Alley.

"So what now?" asked Fred.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was having the best time of his life. After his gran learned his participation in the 'DoM Debacle', as the press had started calling it, he was treated to all sorts of things. First, they bought a new wand in Ollivander's as the one he had used before had been broken at the Department of Mysteries. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy his books for next term and was treated to a newly published book of 'Erb, Herb and Herbs: A Guide to Modern Plants by Planta Herb'. 

Now they were back at a line in Gringotts. The book was surprisingly expensive and they have to withdraw for more galleons to buy his new set of robes.

Neville was twirling his new wand in his hand happily when he heard the sudden commotion coming from outside of the bank. He immediately left her gran and went to see what was happening. He had to push and shove people as others also went to see what was happening. When he reached the large front doors, his blood went cold.

Just outside were at least thirty Death Eaters shooting curses at the people in Diagon Alley. He saw some people coming from Leaky Cauldron and faced the Death Eaters bravely but they never stood a chance. It was more like a massacre than a battle. As they were just passing through the bricks leading to the Diagon Alley, the Death Eaters bombarded them with curses not giving them a chance to retaliate. One by one they fall. When no one else showed up, the Death Eaters continued their march towards Gringotts, killing those in their way.

Neville was roughly pushed aside from the door as dozens of goblins went outside. They stopped just atop the stairs leading to the bank and raised their hands above, muttering in gobbledegook. A semi-transparent bubble shimmered in front of the bank and covered them just in time as the first line of curses head their way. The shield the goblins conjured was able to stop all the spells coming from the Death Eaters. One particular Death Eater seemed to had enough and charged head first towards the shield. He was sent flying backwards when he hit the shield and landed twenty feet away.

Neville would have sworn that he heard some of the goblins sniggered at that.

* * *

Tonks apparated just outside the door of the tavern Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. She hurriedly went inside and looked around. In the corner at the back, she saw a figure covered entirely in veil and approached carefully. 

"Dark times, isn't it?" she asked the figure in veil casually as if asking for the time.

"Yeah, but a phoenix would light our way," the person in veil replied in a drunken slur.

Tonks could smell the alcohol in his breath and cursed. "Damn it Dung! You weren't supposed to be drinking while on duty!"

"Just a pint Tonks, just a pint. What news did you bring, oh weird one?"

"Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley right now. There are at least thirty of them. You must alert the Order members and sent them there. Lupin and Harry are in there!" whispered Tonks hurriedly.

Mundungus Fletcher, known as Dung by his friends, nodded his understanding and hurriedly went outside and disapparated.

Tonks then walked to the bar and faced the bulky man behind the counter.

"I need a fast broom."

* * *

Lupin glanced carefully to his side. He was standing behind the brick wall that divides Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley, Harry and Hermione were at his side waiting patiently for his order. He saw two Death Eaters ten feet away from them, their backs facing them. They would be easy. Three more were roaming around looking at the dead bodies littered around Diagon Alley. Bringing them down would take good timing and a whole lot of luck. Fifteen were concentrating on Gringotts, trying to break their shield charm. Lupin inwardly smiled. The spells that are being fired by the Death Eaters at the shield charm of the goblins would only increase its strength The only spell that could pass through the barrier is the killing curse. He guessed that nobody at the Death Eaters knew that small little detail. Then Lupin noticed that at least five Death Eaters were on top of the roofs, presumably as lookouts. _Damn, _Lupin cursed silently,_ they're getting smarter._ It was now a whole new different ball game. Taking down the Death Eaters were now far harder than he thought previously. And then the man earlier said there were thirty enemies and Lupin could only see twenty-five of them, that leaves five unaccounted for. And any unseen enemy is always a bad sign. 

Lupin is now debating with himself if he should just leave and take Harry and Hermione to safety. Taking down the Death Eaters would be far too risky and nearly impossible. But when he was about to tell Harry that they were heading back, he saw a flash of green light in his periphery vision and turned just in time to see the first goblin fall down.

"Shit!"

* * *

Neville was now feeling slightly secured. The shield the goblins put up seems to be working perfectly. Not one spell had passed through them. He could even see from where he's standing that the Death Eaters were beginning to fume. He was about to go back to his gran inside when a streak of green light passed through and hit one goblin that was already dead before he hit the floor. 

Neville froze. _Dear Merlin!_ He saw the other Death Eaters started using the killing curse as well. Three more goblins fell and was quickly replaced by others. But more and more goblins were falling now and the people inside were getting desperate and horrified.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

Harry was getting impatient now. They should be doing something right now and yet they were still standing here just outside of Diagon Alley. If it were up to him, he would have charged moments ago, cursing every Death Eater on his wake. But he had learned his lesson now, in a hard way to say the least. He was now only waiting for Remus' orders to act but hoped that it would be soon. 

Harry then saw Remus paled and realized that the situation grew more drastic. He doesn't know what was really happening now and was eager to find out but if he peeked out, he might risk getting seen.

But as always, Harry's curiosity won over caution. Before Hermione could stop him, he stepped aside in full view of Diagon Alley for a few seconds. But those few seconds were enough for Harry to see what was going on.

And he realized only one thing. The situation was not good at all. Not good at all.

* * *

Neville was starting to lose hope and even his grip on his wand was starting to loosen. It looks like, to him, that all of them were going to die. The goblins wouldn't be able to last much longer from the onslaught of killing curses and when the last goblin fall, it was going to be hunting season for the Death Eaters. Neville glanced resignedly at Diagon Alley and saw that some of the buildings were on fire. Dead bodies were littered around like garbage and Neville almost puked at the horrible scene. 

_So this is the end,_ Neville thought morosely. But as he was about to step inside towards his gran to await his death, he saw someone stepped through the entrance of Diagon Alley and disappeared again.

But Neville saw enough. He couldn't forget those round spectacles and untamable hair even if he tried.

It was Harry Potter! Harry Potter is here!

Neville felt some sort of surge of power in his veins like he was reborn and now he was starting to hope again. Hope that was almost completely lost only moments ago was now pumping him energy and adrenaline. The thought of Harry out there, looking for a way to save them, calmed Neville greatly.

There was always something about Harry that gives people hope and inspiration. Neville knew that Harry could always turn the tides to his advantage. He knew that he would save them. He always does. No task was impossible for him; he was the great Harry Potter! But more than that, Neville knew that Harry was a courageous and loyal person. He wouldn't stop until he knew everyone was safe and out of harm's way.

Harry would get them out of here and the only thing Neville could do to help was hold on. He would make sure that Gringotts wouldn't fall on the control of the Death Eaters and everyone here would be alive until Harry gets here to save them. He looked from the dead bodies of the goblins in the floor to the masked faces of the Death Eaters then back to the dead bodies.

He shouted to the able wizards to come forward and they complied. They were desperate enough for anything in order to survive and this kid seems to have a plan to raise their chances.

"Follow my lead!" Neville ordered to the ten men beside him. As the spells could not also passed through the barrier from the inside, Neville decided to use another tactic. He pointed his wand to the nearest dead goblin and shouted, "_Windgardium Leviosa_!"

The ten wizards looked skeptically to Neville but immediately understood when he levitated the dead goblin to the front of a goblin targeted by a killing curse. They let out a whoop of joy when the chanting goblin was remained unharmed, now completely shielded by his fallen comrade. They immediately follow suit and levitated other dead goblins to the front of the living ones and hoped that help would arrive soon.

The tactic used was gruesome and cruel but Neville believed that staying alive was now the main priority. After all, pride would have been no use to you if you were dead.

_Hurry up, Harry!_

* * *

She was flying swiftly, as swiftly as a Nimbus 2000 could, towards the Hogwarts grounds. She was hoping that the Headmaster was here and that they weren't going to be too late in arriving at Diagon Alley and then cursed for the lack of devices one could use for communications. An owl would take too long and the floo network was liable to be watched so she had to go personally to Hogwarts and warn the Headmaster. 

Tonks cursed again

She had hoped that Remus left after her and didn't do something stupid like fighting the Death Eaters by himself. She and the werewolf had gotten closer to one another by now as Dumbledore had always paired them up in field operations. She had found the calm, quiet, mild-mannered werewolf quite charming and she was unabashedly attracted to him. Of course, the werewolf hadn't shown any signs of any feelings towards her but Tonks surmised that it was because of his self-induced insecurity. However, Tonks was determined to get Remus out of his shell or die trying. That is if Remus was still alive.

Tonks once again cursed.

After what seems eternity to Tonks, she was now able to see the doors leading to the front hall of Hogwarts and prayed that Lupin was safe.

Again, Tonks cursed.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan," Lupin begun to explain what they were going to do and point out the necessary precautions that they must observe. After a couple of minutes, a plan was laid out and they were now in their individual positions. 

Remus prayed that everything works out fine then signaled the two teenagers to commence.

* * *

Harry was crouched on top of the roof just beside the brick wall. His features were blurred and his color was always the same as the one behind him. Lupin had performed earlier the same charm Moody had used on him when he first traveled to Grimmauld Place. 

When he heard the signal from Remus, he slowly and quietly approached the first Death Eater. When he was in a firing range, he first cast the silencing charm around the death Eater then stunned him, the silencing charm cutting the noise of his fall to none. He first glanced at the other Death Eaters on the roof then lit a small spark from his wand when he was sure no one was looking. He then looked at the roofs on the other side of him and hoped that Hermione would be fine.

* * *

When Hermione saw the light spark at the other side, she quickly walked towards her intended target. She was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak as he was now bringing it with him always. She objected at first but he insisted that she used it instead of him saying it would be now too small for him to move freely. Hermione couldn't argue with that reasoning so she finally obliged. 

When she reached within target, she took a deep breath. Hermione was scared shitless! She was never used to this kind of confrontations and the most action-pack she had ever done was last term in the Department of Mysteries. And even then she was cut short, having been unconscious before the final confrontation even begun.

So with an unsteady hand, she pointed her wand at her first target and took a deep breath once again. She couldn't screw up now. Harry and many others were depending on her.

She first cast a silencing charm as was planned then stunned the unsuspecting Death Eater at his back. When he finally dropped, she cast the signal and went to her final target.

* * *

When he saw Hermione's signal, he breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that Hermione was okay. He then forced all of his concentration on the remaining two Death Eaters on the roof and started walking. 

They had done this consecutively as not to be noticed. The Death Eaters were positioned successively so that they could have wider range, but wouldn't be able to see what was happening to the person before them.

When they had finally stunned, bound, and gagged all the Death Eaters on the roof, Harry sent his signal to Lupin, who would be taking care of the Death Eaters roaming around.

* * *

Emil Goodman and Shawn Dent were newly inducted members of the Dark Lord's army. This was their first mission and they were watching apprehensively as their companions' tries to break the shield protecting Gringotts. It was taking too long and the Dark Lord had allotted a time for them to accomplish this mission. But no matter, it would be a great victory for them if Gringotts falls. 

They were so absorbed in the battle at Gringotts that they never noticed a person came up behind them until it was too late.

* * *

Lupin slowly and quietly heads to the two Death Eaters nearest to him. They were so absorbed in the scene at the bank that he was able to creep up behind them unnoticed. The one on his right was a few paces ahead of the on his left so he opted to attack the one on his left first. When he came directly behind him, Lupin covered the mouth of the Death Eater with his left hand and quickly stunned him silently. He then aim his wand at the one in the right and fired a stunning spell then quickly caught the body as it was falling to the ground. He lowered the body noiselessly and then turned to the other three roaming around. 

Nobody had seen him yet. He signaled to Harry and Hermione to take down the two Death Eaters in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions as he dashed to the one in front of Flourish and Blotts. He saw Harry and Hermione complied with his order as the two Death Eaters fell unconscious when he dashed past them. The third Death Eater never knew what hit him. As soon as Lupin reached him, he grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him backwards. The Death Eater lost his balance and was about to fall down to the ground back first when he felt all the wind knock out of him as Lupin hit him just below his neck. He then stunned and bound him for safety precaution.

_That was easy_, he thought incredulously.

* * *

Fred and George had watched the whole incident with abated breath. It happened so fast that they hadn't had the time to process who was the person attacking the Death Eaters. But when the fifth one dropped, they were finally able to glanced who it was and was shocked to see that it was Professor Lupin. They were about to come outside to congratulate and help him when they saw another five Death Eaters coming out from the stores around him. 

They looked at one another with alarm on their faces.

"Now what?"

"I'd say we fight, dear brother."

"I concur, oh brother dearest. Five to three seems to be fair."

"Indeed."

"Indeed."

They hurriedly went outside to help but immediately stopped at their tracks when they saw that the fifteen Death Eaters that were attacking Gringotts had noticed the battle and were now heading their way.

"Brother, does twenty to three seems fair to you?"

* * *

Lupin warily watched the five Death Eaters surrounded him. Even with the help of his werewolf-enhanced abilities, Lupin was no match for fighting five Death Eaters at the same time. 

"Crap."

* * *

Harry watched horrifyingly as the five Death Eaters surrounded Remus. _What now?_ _Damn it!_ Harry looked around below him and saw Fred and George fifteen feet away from Remus. 

_What are they doing here?_ Harry thought, but then his heart stopped cold as he saw another fifteen Death Eaters heading towards Lupin.

_Merlin!_

* * *

Neville was having a hard time breathing now. Levitating feathers was one thing, levitating heavy bodies was another. Four of the wizards beside him were now dead, hit by stray killing curses but finally they get a breather, as the attacks seemed to stop for now. Neville looked towards the Death Eaters and saw that they were surrounding a lone man. Neville squinted his eyes and was shocked to discover that it was Professor Lupin. He hurriedly went to the goblin in the middle and asked him to lower the shields so they could come out and help. 

"No," the goblin begun, "I'm sorry but I can't allow that. If we lower the shield now, it would be next to impossible to bring it back up. And with the Death Eaters still here, I cannot risk that."

Neville looked helplessly at Professor Lupin.

"But who would help him now?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

_Okay Harry calm down, there's no need to panic. Think!_ Harry was getting desperate. He couldn't think of anything to save Remus from his predicament and the Death Eaters were coming closer and closer to Remus. 

And when he was just about to jump down and help Lupin fight, Hermione acted first.

He saw her remove the invisibility cloak and shouted at the top of the roof, catching everyone's attention.

Then all hell broke lose.

* * *

Lupin took advantage of the distraction and send a _reducto_ curse at the ground where the fifteen Death Eaters were standing. They all flew in every direction due to the explosion and Lupin didn't even stop to see the outcome of his attack, he quickly stunned the two on his left and physically attacked the three nearest to him. 

He kicked the first one on the leg, breaking the bones with a sickening sound. When the Death Eater bends down to hold his broken leg in reflex, Lupin took the opportunity and hand chopped him at the back of his neck, sending him to oblivion.

The other two were better prepared as they saw Lupin attacked their ally. As the first spell whiz past him, Lupin turned his attention to them. With a ferocious growl, not unlike that of a wolf, Lupin lunged at them. The one nearest to him was preparing to cast another spell but Lupin never gave him a chance. He grabbed the wand arm of the Death Eater and bent it backwards, completely breaking it. He then saw in his periphery vision the spell coming towards him and used the Death Eater his holding as a shield. As the Death Eater slumped down due to the unknown curse, Lupin let go of him and stunned the remaining one.

It was over in just a couple of seconds.

Lupin finally let out a sigh of relief that didn't last long as a disarming spell hit him, sending him flying backwards towards a wall. Lupin groggily stood up and saw that ten Death Eaters were standing in front of him, his wand in the hand of the one in the center. The fifteen Death Eaters that he had sent the _reducto _curse into were now obviously recovered with the ten in front of him and five dueling with the twins.

_Merlin!_

* * *

The time seemed to stop for Harry as he watched helplessly as the Death Eaters sends curse after painful curse to Remus, not stopping with the onslaught. 

The twins were busy dueling with five other Death Eaters and Hermione was stunned moments ago. The people inside the wizarding bank, it seems, couldn't come out to help. There was no one else that could help.

Harry felt numb, as if he wasn't really in his body and was watching everything from afar. Suddenly, Harry felt his insides went cold and flashes of memories came to him.

His father, standing just inside the living room and then Voldemort came in and there was a flash of green light and he was dead.

He saw his mother standing in front him, completely blocking him from the Dark Lord. And then there was a flash of green light again and his mother fell down on the floor, dead too.

Sirius was happily dueling with his cousin Bellatrix, when she sends a curse to him sending him falling backwards through the veil and Remus telling him that there was nothing they can do, as Sirius was now dead.

Harry came out of his stupor and saw that Remus finally lost consciousness as the onslaught of curses continues on.

_Am I going to lose him too?_ Harry asked himself, the feeling of dread and sorrow overcoming him. He felt the tears falling down on his cheek but didn't have the strength to wipe it out.

_Am I going to lose everyone I loved?_

_"Help me Harry,"_ the voice of Sirius popped into his head.

No! He wasn't going to lose anyone anymore. Nobody will take someone dear to him away from him! Harry's feeling of dread and sorrow were completely changed into anger and determination. He felt the energy overflowing within him and surrounding him.

_"Be prepared."_

With a soft '_swoosh'_, Harry disappeared from the roof.

* * *

Neville was watching the attack on Lupin with fear and trepidation. He wouldn't be able to survive with that kind of punishment, would he? Neville was feeling really sorry for Harry right now, as he knows that he and the Professor were close. 

Neville was about to curse the goblins so they could lower the shield and get out to help, when he saw a figure appeared right between the Death Eaters and Professor. He could see and feel from here the aura that is surrounding the figure and he grew a little afraid. He knew that it wasn't natural for magical auras to be seen and felt like this. _Who is this powerful person? He could even run Dumbledore down for his money!_

But then he finally caught a glance on the face and he almost faint in surprise.

_Harry?!_

* * *

Harry appeared right in front of Remus and faced the Death Eaters. He could feel his magic pouring out of his skin and surrounding Remus and him. The Death Eaters look on with shock and fear as they watched Harry's aura overlapped him and the werewolf. One brave Death Eater summoned his courage and fired a killing curse towards him. When the curse was inches away from Harry, a brick suddenly rose from the ground and blocked it, completely destroying itself and the curse.

Harry summoned all the bricks he could find and levitated it around him and Remus. When he saw a curse coming, he would place a brick in its path to stop it. Then he will banish a brick towards the Death Eaters and hit them in full force.

It continued on and on like this for minutes and Harry was running out of energy and bricks. Only seven Death Eaters were standing but Harry was still overpowered. The twins were stunned a few moments ago and Harry was now left all alone, but he still kept on fighting.

When it seems that Harry could no longer fight, he was breathing heavily and was now on one knee, and the Death Eaters gaining their confidence back, a spell from nowhere hit one of the Death Eaters and he slumped on the ground. The other Death Eaters looked at their backs and instantly grew paled. Harry looked around them and saw a very angry looking Dumbledore besides a worried Tonks and a livid Pofessor McGonagall before darkness surrounded him.

AN: There another chapter finished. Hope you like this one. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, I live for that stuff!


	5. Preparations

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

I own nothing. Harry Potter and co. belongs to _She-Who-Must-be-Worshipped, _J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

The cerulean sky was cloudless and crystal clear. The sun was just setting, casting an incandescent glow to Hogwarts and its grounds. The lucid lake now twinge with an orange color of the setting sun stirred and from it raised a lazy tentacle of the giant octopus that resides within. Birds of various kinds immediately flew out of the Forbidden Forest as the monstrous figure of the giant Grawp shifted in his deep slumber. The centaurs, self-appointed protectors of the forest, were just waking up and readying themselves for another night of stargazing. Even the giant acromantulas were now out of their domain, hunting for a misfortunate soul that got lost within the bowels of the Forbidden Forest. The boarhound Fang could be heard barking from somewhere inside the forest, looking for his master, the half-giant Hagrid, who was incidentally in the Quidditch pitch, tending to its now overgrown weeds.

The inside of Hogwarts didn't differ much from the outside. The halls and corridors, now emptied of its students, were now unusually quiet and serene. The pictures from various portraits were now in each other's frames, trying to quench their boredom. The caretaker Filch, oil lamp at hand, was lurking about, his keen eyes searching for something out of the ordinary and trying to spot Peeves. The said poltergeist, who couldn't stand the silence was now in the different side of the castle away from Filch, banging up armors and long forgotten trophies. Even the teacher's lounge was now bare of its occupants as all of the professors were now on their own different homes. In the kitchens, the house-elves who by now had finished their duties for the day were standing around looking at each other doing nothing and trying to think of something to clean, except for Dobby who was seated in a corner happily knitting a pair of mismatched socks and Winky who was beside the fireplace, drinking all of her sorrows with butterbeer.

All in all, it was another normal day in Hogwartsâ€. well, as normal as it can be. Everything was quiet (except for Peeves), and peaceful. So peaceful in fact that no one would think that a war had just started outside its grounds. A war that can only be stopped by a young boy.

Curiously enough, that same young boy was now currently resting in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry groggily opened his eyes and looked around, then groaned to himself when he realized where he was. It seems that every time there was an encounter, be it with Death Eaters or Voldemort himself, Harry always finds himself waking up in the hospital wing. He garnered he even has his own bed in here now too.

He moved his right leg towards the edge of the bed and heard the now so familiar creak because of it.

_Yep, the same bed as always all right._

Harry then remembered why he was here in the hospital wing in the first place. The battle at Diagon alley flashed through his mind. He can flawlessly recall every small detail of what transpired then, as his visiting nightmares never let him forget that. He could picture in his mind every dead person he had seen, from their cold lifeless staring eyes to their crumpled bloodied bodies. But worst of all was the battered body of Remus. He could vividly recall as the Death Eaters throw curse after curse at his already beaten body. He thought that he had almost lost Remus then, and now, Harry couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes.

_Almost. I almost lost Remus too._

Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his right hand and moved to reach his glasses but found out that he couldn't move his left hand. He felt the fear starting to rise, as he thought of different reasons why he couldn't move his left hand. But his fears immediately vanished when he looked and found Hermione sitting in a chair directly beside his bed. Her left hand was holding his hand tightly and her head was resting on his arm. She was completely asleep and Harry didn't have the heart to wake her up as she looked liked she needed the sleep, judging from the circles under her eyes.

The light of the setting sun coming from the window behind her was giving her brown curly hair a slightly golden sparkle on it and Harry finds himself utterly mesmerized. He couldn't take his eyes off from her and didn't even try to. He stared from her soft brown curly hair to her thick long eyelashes that accentuate her beautiful eyes and then to her cute slightly upturned nose and finally to her soft moist lips.

Harry realized that she was muttering something that he couldn't hear nor understand. A few seconds later, she frowned as a strand of hair fell down on her face. Harry couldn't help but chuckled at the cuteness of it all and reached his right hand to tuck the offending hair behind her ears. His hand never left her head as he continued to caress her hair. Harry smiled as he saw the frown on her face disappeared and was replaced by a soft small smile forming in her beautiful lips.

Moments later, her eyes opened and brown orbs met emerald ones.

"Hi, 'Mione," Harry quietly greeted.

"Hello," she mumbled in reply, obviously still half-asleep. Then seconds later, her eyes opened widely and she suddenly jumped on him, covering him in a fierce hug that would rival even that of Mrs. Weasley's. She buried her face on Harry's shoulder and immediately cried. "Oh Merlin! You're finally awake! Thank Merlin! I was so worried. We were so worried. When they woke me up, Order members and Aurors were all around pointing and screaming with each other and I couldn't find you. I searched and asked everybody but they wouldn't answer me. They totally ignored me and kept on shouting with each other. I was so scared, Harry! I couldn't find you. You weren't there! I looked and looked and you weren't there. I shouted for you but you didn't answer. And you were gone. I looked for you but you weren't there. I thought I finally lost you...."

Harry noticed that she was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, and he couldn't help but feel responsible. _I did this. I made Hermione cry_. He returned her hug and whispered to her, "Shhhh..... I'm all right. I'm right here. Don't cry 'Mione, I hate seeing you like that. I'm okay now, so don't worry."

"But.... but you were unconscious for a week! Madam Pomfrey doesn't even know what's wrong with you! And..... and Professor Dumbledore wouldn't even tell me what happened. I.... I was so worried Harry," Hermione cried, whispering the last sentence.

"Don't be," Harry whispered back to her ear. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I didn't want that. Hell, I'll never want that." He tightened his hug with Hermione and she did too. They remained like that, laying in bed hugging each other fiercely as Hermione's sobbing gradually stopped. Moments later, when Hermione was calmed down, Harry asked about Remus.

"He's all right, werewolf healing factor and all," Hermione replied softly then added, "Tonks is taking care of him now. It seems they had gotten to know each other better this past year. She's making sure that he eats and sleeps plenty."

"That's good to know," Harry said seriously, "He needs someone to be with him right now, with Sirius' death and all."

"Oh, Harry...."

"Don't worry about me 'Mione. I told you I don't want you worrying about me. And besides, I have you, haven't I?" Harry smiled her.

Hermione smiled at him and replied, "Well, in a manner of speaking, of course."

Harry moved and Hermione lay down besides him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You said that I was asleep for a week. What had happened since then?"

"Well, all Death Eaters involved were apprehended except two. It turned out that they were new inductees and doesn't know much about Voldemort's workings. So they're completely useless. The Weasleys are back now. All of them are here in Hogwarts except the twins and Charlie. Charlie is still in Romania, tending the dragons. Ron and Ginny reckoned that Dumbledore is going to use them in war. Completely rubbish of course. Dragons are too unpredictable; they just might hurt those who were using them. The twins are still in their shop, which was miraculously unharmed during the attack. Hmmm.... So what else? Oh! Neville is a hero now. He was inside Gringotts when it was attacked and it seemed that he helped protect the bank. So the goblins awarded him, which had never been done in a century."

"Really? Well at least something good came out of the attack," Harry said, mostly surprised with the news with Neville.

"You did that, Harry," Hermione said, proud of him.

"What? What did I do?" Harry asked confusedly.

"You brought him out of his shell," Hermione said simply. "You made him believe that he can do much, much better if he just believed in himself. You inspired him."

"Well..... that just sounds.... err.... kind of.... gay...." Harry said jokingly.

"Oh do grow up Harry!" admonished Hermione, rolling her eyes at him. Harry's only reply was a laugh and a squeeze of her hand, which he didn't let go.

They remained like that for quite some time, never letting go of each other, fearing that the nightmare of Diagon Alley would come back and haunt them once they let go.

Evening finally came and enveloped Hogwarts and its grounds with infinite darkness broken only by the moon and stars above and small lanterns put in strategic places to light one's path. Inside, candles burned at every corner, giving light to the darkened hallways. Silence and serenity surrounded the place broken only by the constant chirping of night insects in the Forbidden Forest.

Not once were Harry and Hermione been disturbed. Not even Madame Pomfrey, which struck Hermione as extremely odd as she was constantly checking up on Harry since he was brought here. But she didn't put much thought on it though as midnight was slowly approaching. She stood up from Harry's bed and made to leave for Gryffindor common room but was quickly stopped by Harry as he grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. He couldn't understand it but when Hermione stood and left his side, he immediately felt a void in his heart that she alone could only fill.

"To sleep," she replied simply, "It's near midnight and I need to get some rest, I'm bushed." She then made to move towards the door but stopped when she felt that Harry hadn't let go of her hand yet. She looked at him questioningly and saw him hesitated. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry replied in a quiet voice that Hermione had to strain a bit to hear him. "P-please, don't go. Stay with me," Harry begun, and then added in a smaller voice, "Sleep with me."

_What?!_ Hermione's heart skipped a beat._ Did he just say what I thought he said? Did he just ask me to sleep with him?_

"Please, its just that.... I don't want to be alone right now." Harry explained, "You could choose any bed you want from here, there's plenty. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey wouldn't mind."

Hermione let go of the breath she didn't realized she was holding and sighed in relief. _Oh! That kind of sleep! Really Hermione, Harry isn't that kind of a guy! What were you thinking? _

_Obviously, you weren't thinking at all._

_Oh do shut up!_

Hermione looked at Harry and her heart immediately to him. He looked so lost and alone right now, which was understandable because of the recent events in his life. Sirius' death and Remus' almost dying had left Harry feeling completely alone and poignant. She nodded her acquiesce and moved to lie down besides him. Harry smiled gratefully at her, which she returned with one of her own. She rested her head on his chest and heard the abnormally fast beating of his heart. Her left hand went around him to his right shoulder and moments later, she was asleep.

Harry watched her sleep peacefully for the first couple of hours before he himself fell to the warm embrace of slumber.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling completely refreshed. He just had the best sleep he ever had in his whole life and the reason escaped him completely. He blindly grabbed his glasses and put them on slowly with a small smile on his face.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

Standing in front of his bed were Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore was watching him with an amused grin on his face and the ever-present twinkle in his eyes while Madame Pomfrey was looking at him lividly, her face in an angry shade of red.

He felt something moved in his bed and his eyes widen in realization, much to the Headmaster's amusement.

"I was only gone for a night and this what happens!" Madame Pomfrey shouted angrily, waking Hermione up from her sweet slumber. Noticing that they have some company, she muttered a soft mornin' to them and tried unsuccessfully to hide her blush and embarrassment.

"Good morning to both of you," Professor Dumbledore greeted jovially. Madame Pomfrey turned to him sharply with an angry look in her face.

"Albus! First you send me in a crackpot mission to St. Mungus and when I returned, we found out these two in the same bed doing only God-knows-what! And all you can say is good morning?!"

"But.... but nothing happened! We just slept besides each other!" Harry reasoned, his anger starting to rise. He couldn't believe that they thought he would do such a stupid thing and in the hospital wing, no less!

"Oh, nothing happened is it?" asked Madame Pomfrey asked unbelievingly, her eyes narrowed at them.

"Poppy, that's enough. I believed young Potter is telling the truth and now, please, if you could give us a few moments, Harry and I have something important to discuss."

Madame Pomfrey huffed away angrily muttering something incoherent. Hermione, knowing that she was being dismissed too, squeezed Harry's hand, whispered a soft 'see you later' to him then nodded her head as a goodbye to the headmaster and went out the door, heading towards Gryffindor tower.

When they were left alone, Professor Dumbledore conjured a comfortable looking chair and looked at Harry through his half-rim glasses, making Harry feel a little bit uncomfortable. Professor Dumbledore had always given him the expression that he can read minds.

"Err.... so what was the important thingy that we're supposed to discuss?" Harry begun uncomfortably.

"I know that you had a lot of questions that wanted to be answered concerning the events at Diagon Alley."

"Well.... actually, yes. But first, I was wondering how Remus is."

"He's healing quickly. The full moon isn't expected until two weeks, and Lupin would be completely healed by then. You shouldn't worry about him Harry; he's going to be all right."

"Alright. But why did the Death Eaters attack Diagon Alley? What was their purpose?"

"I believed that they hoped to bring Gringotts down. Of course they had failed, thanks to you and Neville."

"But Remus did all the work. And the twins and Hermione were there to help."

"Of course."

"But why? Why do they want Gringotts destroyed? What good would it do to them?"

"I'm sad to say that their reasons completely escaped me. But of course there could have been no reason at all. They might just did that for their enjoyment."

"But that's highly a waste of time and pointless," Harry protested.

"Pointless but possible. Of all the Death Eaters that we captured are barely just got out of school. All were too young and inexperienced. If Voldemort wanted sure success, he wouldn't be sending them."

Harry considered what the Headmaster had just said. If that were true, then what was Voldemort really planning? He just couldn't believe that Voldemort would send his minions in a mission without an ulterior motive.

"What does your intelligence tell you professor? What have your spies gathered? What's Voldemort planning now?"

Dumbledore then looked like he gained ten ages in a second. Harry never had seen him looked more tired and old than he did right now. "I'm sad to say that my sources hadn't been able to gather information as of yet. We only know that Voldemort is planning something big. But what and when we do not know. He is being very careful right now. We have found out that he doesn't meet with his supporters as a whole but by one on one only. And because of that, we have no idea what he is planning. We haven't even seen a member of his inner circle. It seems that they had just disappeared. And even Snape hadn't come back from his previous summons. I have no idea where he is now and what Voldemort's up to."

"But enough of that," Professor Dumbledore continued suddenly sounding jovial again. "Now we must discuss what happened to you in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, what was that Professor? I mean.... I felt the magic surrounding me and then I sort of apparated. But, I don't even know how to apparate! How was it possible?" Harry asked nervously. He didn't exactly know what happened to him when he went and saved Remus from the Death Eaters. And he wasn't exactly sure if he even wanted to know.

"As I had asked everyone except you about what had transpired in Diagon Alley, I have a pretty clear picture of what had happened. Do you remember what I told you about the types of magic? I believe you just did mind magic. Mind magic is basically run by your desire. It is fueled by your emotions and can be focused by willpower. The stronger the emotion is, the stronger the effects would be. Your strong desire to save Remus allowed you to do so."

"But, what about the energy that surrounded me and Remus? What was that?"

"I believe Harry that that was your raw magical energy. Every living creature has it, even the muggles, animals and trees, and especially wizards."

"I don't understand. Muggles have magical energies?"

"Yes, but only in small amount. Why do you think that they sometimes can do extraordinary things in times of danger?"

"But I still don't understand."

"Naturally," Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "As I said before, blood is the main store for magic. It travels all around our body with our blood. But the main core for our magical energy resides inside our hearts. There are seven gates that let that pure raw power into our system."

Professor Dumbledore continued, "There is the first gate. Wizards are borne and grow up capable of opening and closing the first gate only. It is nature's way of protecting young untrained wizards and witches, you see. If a young wizard or witch desires something greatly, he or she 'accidentally' opens his or her first gate, resulting the pouring out of magical energy and ultimately leading to an accidental magic. But as the first gate only allows a small amount of magic to pass through it, the results would be small and uncertain. The second gate can only be opened when the wizard reached a certain maturity, hence the start of schooling for eleven years old. The second gate allows you to access a certain amount of magical energy that if you focused it in a wand, you would be able to cast different kind of spells. The average wizard can only open his gates only up to the second level, further more than this would be rare. The third gate allows you to access a strong and large amount of energy that you would now be able to focus your magic without a wand. But if you tried casting a spell with the third gate open, the effect would be more powerful than normal. And that also means you would be able to do wandless magic. And I believe that was what you did in Diagon Alley. Due to your strong desire to save Remus, you were able to open the third gate accidentally and access magical energy from it. But as your mind and body are not properly trained to hold onto such strong magic, you collapsed afterwards and needed a week to recuperate."

"But if you only need desire to open your third gate, then why is it so rare? I mean there are a lot of witches and wizards out there. There's bound to be a least a hundred that have strong enough desire to open up theirs."

"Indeed. But some of them have a weak mind and body that they just can't handle it. And most of the wizards do not have strong enough magical raw energy within them so if they managed to open their third gate, they would only be able to cast easy spells without a wand."

Harry was silent for a moment, pondering on the new information that he had just learned. He 's starting to understand some of it now. But there were still a lot of questions in his mind.

"Professor does that mean that I still wouldn't be able to access my third gate?"

"I believe so as you need an organized mind to fully access the third gate."

Organized mind? What does that mean? Then Harry's eyes widen in sudden realization. "Oh! You mean occlumency?"

"Yes, Harry. I meant occlumency. That is one of the reasons why I wanted you to learn the skill. But as you had already opened your third gate once, even by accident, you wouldn't be having a hard time accessing it again."

"To what gate could you open, Professor?"

"Hmm.... I believe I could open up to gate four were as Voldemort could open up to gate five."

Harry was flabbergasted. Up to gate five? And Harry was having a hard time with gate three as it is! "How am I going to defeat Voldemort if he could access such strong magic?"

"That is only for time to tell. Do not worry young Harry, as I believe you will be able to beat him in time. Anyway, as seeing you feeling better now, I would like to ask you something. Due to the incident in Diagon Alley last week, the Wizengamot has summoned a trial for Minister Fudge for his ineptness in handling his task. His lack of actions and inability to protect the citizens in Diagon Alley has left the Wizengamot wondering if Fudge is suitable for his position. Now, I will ask you to come with me in the trial to witness against Fudge. This is a time of war and Minister Fudge is nothing but a politician. He is not in his best during a war and we couldn't allow such man to lead as in battle."

Harry remembered all of his encounters with the Minister from all the way back in his third year. At the end of his third year, he had told Fudge that Sirius was innocent but he didn't believe him. The same goes when he was in fourth year. He and Dumbledore had warned Fudge that Voldemort was back but didn't believe them either, calling them liars and delusional. In his fifth year, Fudge had used his influence and power to discredit him and the headmaster. He even replaced Dumbledore as headmaster with that old toad Umbridge.

"I understand," Harry said. "But who would replace him? It would be no good if we were able to change an ineffective minister for a Death Eater one."

"As it stands, I believe Madame Bones would be asked to replace him until proper elections. Even if she isn't a member of the Order, I believe she will be a highly competent and effective replacement."

"When would it be?"

"A week from now."

"Okay. Are we the only two coming? Can't my friends go as well?" Harry asked.

"Of course they can. And I will leave it up to you to inform them," and with that, the Professor stood and walked out of the hospital wing with a slight nod as farewell.

* * *

The Dark Lord strode through the halls of his castle purposely. The air smelled of moss and decay. The corridors were empty and dark, lightened only by torches that hung in the walls every thirty feet. It was so cold that one would think that there were Dementors in every corner, which was a high possibility.

This castle has a history in itself, unknown to everyone but Voldemort. This is Castle Nifelheim. Build and hidden by Lady Morgause herself, a sanctuary for those who wanted to preserve the old ways. Lady Morgause was the half-sister of the legendary King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Upon the hearing of the death of her son Mordred at the hands of her half-brother, she planned her revenge. She studied and learned the ancient magics, searching for power that would avenge her son by the death of King Arthur and the cursed wizard Merlin. But her intention was discovered. Merlin haunted her with the aid of his apprentice. Even with her newfound powers, she was no match for the combined powers of Merlin and the apprentice. She barely escaped alive and went into hiding. She discovered an enormous cave under a mountain and built her castle there. She stayed there for three years, learning the arts of summoning away from the civilization. When she thought she was prepared, she emerged from her hiding to look for her enemies and was never heard of again. The castle was left alone for hundreds of years until Voldemort found it and make it his own.

He reached the place he wanted to go and pushed the black huge door in front of him and stepped through. Various cries of praise reached his ears and Voldemort grinned despite himself. He was standing in a foyer, stairs on the side leading downwards. The room was so vast that no one could see the end. Darkness seemed to enveloped the room, broken only by the hundreds or so candles floating above.

And below him stood thousands of figures covered in black robes. Their faces covered with white masks and black shadowed hoods. They were chanting him praises, glad that they had been summoned. These were his loyal followers all over the world, sent to meet here for the first battle. His army was now prepared and eager to do battle. Their numbers were now unmatchable and besides the wizards and witches inside this room, millions of various dark creatures and beasts were in their assigned places, prepared to attack in his order.

His inner circle of Death Eaters were kneeling on his right, never been allowed to step out of the castle. Voldemort turned to the lone servant on his left.

"Professor Ivan Vladimir Inovanov, is it ready?"

"Yes my Lord," he bowed. "I had done what you had ordered. We have prepared two units and are now fully operational. We can deploy on your command."

Voldemort laughed a cruel laugh. "Well done, Professor. You will be awarded greatly." Voldemort was very happy right now. It took a long time of preparations but everything was falling in place. He turned to the followers beneath him and motioned for silence.

"My faithful servants, the time has finally come! A week from now, the leaders of the wizarding community will be meeting at the Ministry of Magic, including Dumbledore himself! And at that time, we will attack! First, England! Then, the world!"

* * *

Harry was seated at the Gryffindor common room, losing a game of wizard's chess with Ron. Ginny, seated beside him, was trying to help him beat the undefeatable Ron. Hermione, meanwhile, was seating besides the fireplace reading a book about magical creatures. The other members of the Weasley family, finally seeing that Harry was perfectly fine, decided to go back to the Burrow leaving the four teenagers in Hogwarts. They were granted permission by the Headmaster to stay here for the summer, as he believes that something terrible was brewing in the horizon and this was the best place for them to be.

Harry's queen was currently being dragged outside of the chess set when he felt the sudden jolt of pain in his scar. It felt like that Harry was being stabbed at the forehead by a heated knife. The pain was too much for him to take that he collapsed on the floor, hearing Hermione's scream of terror before blackness came over him.

* * *

Snape walked to his chambers cursing the fates for putting him in this position. He and the other Death Eaters were imprisoned here in this God-forsaken place for almost a month now. He had never realized that the Dark Lord was this prepared for a war and he believes Dumbledore didn't either. There were thousands of Death Eaters in there and the Order members were barely a hundred! How would they win this war? And worst, that Russian guy seems to be working on some sort of a magical bomb. He has to warn Dumbledore! He must! But the only way out of this place was the front doors and that was guarded by a dozen of mountain trolls, ordered to kill who tries to get out. Anti-apparition wards were placed everywhere and there are no fireplace here. Even portkeys don't work here. There was no way out. So how would he warn them?

* * *

Harry woke up with a terrible headache. He opened his eyes and groaned when he saw the clean white color of the ceiling.

_Not again!_

He reached for his glasses and looked around. _Yep._ He was back at the hospital wing again. Harry was really getting tired of waking up in here, but then remembered why he was here. The scar. And the feeling of dread came over him. The only thing he could remember was that Voldemort was feeling excited and unbelievably happy then he fainted from the pain.

The door opened and in stepped Professor Dumbledore, with him was his two bestfriends and Ginny. Hermione immediately went to hug him when she saw he was awake. Ron just smiled and lightly punched his shoulder when Hermione finally let go.

"You had us worried there, mate," He said with a smile.

"Sorry," Harry smiled back.

"How are you, Harry?" Ginny asked concernedly, looking at him oddly.

"Besides the slight headache, I'm fine," he replied.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and looked at Harry imploringly. "Well, Harry, I was told that your scar had hurt earlier. Had you had another vision?"

"Not really, Professor. But I felt that he was extremely excited and happy about something. Why do you think it was Professor?"

"Honestly? I don't know Harry. But we will be more alert for whatever it is. Anyway, I assumed your pretty sick of this place so you could go now and have your dinner as you haven't had one yet," the Headmaster chuckled.

Harry happily agreed and went towards the kitchen with his friends, glad to escape the dreary hospital wing. After dinner they went back towards their common room and seated at the front of the fireplace contemplating what Voldemort was so happy and excited about.

"Probably came up with a foolproof plan on how to kill me," Harry joked after five minutes of silence.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, looking at him as if he just grew another head. "How could you even joke about such a thing?!

"I think its brave of him," Ginny giggled, earning a weird look from Ron.

"Oh c'mon, Hermione. What do you expect me to do? Cower in fear?" asked Harry ridiculously.

"Yeah! You-know-who is after Harry ever since he was a baby and he always failed! Why should Harry fear him now?" Ron added smugly.

"I guess so," Hermione admitted reluctantly, trying to avoid Harry's eyes. "Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She runs towards her room hurriedly without a second glance at them.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry wasn't sure himself but he could swear that he saw tears coming out of her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Alas, another chapter finished. Thanks to those who reviewed. I got fewer and fewer reviews as I go on. Do I really sucked that much? Oh well.... life's like that. You win some you lose some. Review people, so I would know if people are still reading my story.

Next chapter: Harry and friends goes to the Ministry of Magic again for the trial of Fudge. And Voldemort goes for an all out attack! And Harry once again finds himself face to face with the Veil inside the Department of Mysteries.


	6. The First Wave

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

I own nothing. Harry Potter and co. belongs to _She-Who-Must-be-Worshipped, _J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Wave**

On the roof of the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the Hogwarts' grounds below, Harry sat watching as the dark sky slowly illuminates. He could already see the first sign of the day, peeking beyond the sea of trees in the Forbidden Forest. He had been sitting here, doing nothing, since midnight. The wind stirred his unruly black hair and Harry reached with his hand to brush it off, but winced when it made contact with his scar. It had been hurting since dinner, and Harry never got a chance to sleep. He tried, but his efforts were futile; his scar just kept on throbbing. He supposed that whatever Voldemort was up to, he would find it out today. He was already having second thoughts about the hearing later, pretty sure that something bad was going to happen, and that he, Harry, would be in the middle of it.

He sighed. It was always like this, pain and danger just right behind his heels. He guessed that he should be used to it by now.

The sun was finally above the horizon and Harry heard various noises coming from the Forbidden Forest as he grabbed his _Firebolt_ beside him. Professor McGonagall had given it back to him a couple of days ago when she visited Hogwarts. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, the cool dawn air rushing to his hair as he flew towards the main door.

Nobody was up yet when Harry made his way towards the main hall. There was only one long table in the main hall as there were only few people staying in Hogwarts. Harry sat at the end of the table and waited for the others to arrive. He knew they would be worried once they found out that he didn't sleep at the dormitory last night but Harry hoped that they wouldn't bother him too much about it.

There was a loud _pop_ and Dobby appeared beside him.

"Master Potter sir, you is early."

"Sorry, Dobby. But could you send my breakfast now?"

"Of course! Dobby is delighted to serve Master Harry Potter sir!" said Dobby exuberantly and with a _pop_, he disappeared.

Harry waited for a while, and after a couple of minutes, plates of different kinds of food appeared in front of him. His stomach made a loud growling sound and couldn't wait anymore for the others so he grabbed a plate of toast and started eating. Five minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked in through the doors leading to the entrance hall, looking as if they just got out of bed. Ron let out a huge yawn as they sat around him.

"Mornin'," he mumbled, as he filled his plate with every food within his reach.

"Where were you, Harry? Ron said you weren't in your bed when he woke up," asked Hermione sleepily.

"Oh, I woke up early and decided to fly around for a while," he lied, pointing to his _Firebolt_ beside him. Hermione merely nodded at his explanation and grabbed a toast in front of her. Harry decided that he would wait for Professor Dumbledore until he tells them about his scar.

"Practicing already, Harry? Yeah, maybe I should too," mumbled Ron, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth, which had not gone unnoticed by Hermione, who was glaring at him now.

"Honestly, Ron! Where are your manners?" asked Hermione, looking fiercely at Ron, who pretended that he hadn't heard her as he continued stuffing his face with eggs.

"He probably had left it in Romania," suggested Harry offhandedly.

"I doubt it," Ginny commented. "He never did show any manners during our stay in Romania. Come to think of it, he never did show any manners if it involves food in all his life."

Ron was about to protest when Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked through the doors, and took a seat beside them.

"Ah! I see that everyone's awake," said Professor Dumbledore jovially as he watched Ron wolfing down his food. Hermione kicked Ron under the table, which resulted in him spitting his food at Ginny's face. Ginny looked at Ron furiously and he cowered back, looking frantically at Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall to save him from his sister's wrath. But it was obvious that Professor Dumbledore wasn't about to interfere into their fight as he continued whistling rather tunelessly. Professor McGonagall frowned at the Headmaster and looked like she was about to say something, but Harry had beat her to it.

"My scar had been hurting since last night," he said simply. Silence enveloped the great hall, broken only by Ron's incessant chewing. Nobody spoke for a moment and Harry could even hear the distant noises coming from the Forbidden Forest. He felt rather uncomfortable as he looked around the table. Hermione and Ginny were looking at him, horror evident upon their faces. Professor McGonagall was paler than usual and her mouth formed in a silent 'o'. Ron just continued on eating, completely unaware of what Harry had just said and the sudden silence that engulfed them. But what Harry felt more uncomfortable with, was the expression on Professor Dumbledore's face or the lack of it. He had never seen Professor Dumbledore so expressionless. He just kept on staring at Harry as if trying to read his mind. Harry stared back, hoping that he would be able to catch a glimpse of what Professor Dumbledore was thinking. Ron finally took notice of the silence and looked around him, glancing back and forth from Harry to Professor Dumbledore in an incredible speed. Harry feared that Ron would break his neck if he continued like this.

"What does it mean, Professor?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure about it, but I do have a vague idea," Professor Dumbledore replied, glancing at Professor McGonagall. "Anyway, we'll be leaving shortly, so I suggest that you go and change your clothes."

"I don't think that they should come with us," Harry said immediately, indicating Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Why the hell not?" asked Ron indignantly.

"Yeah! We want to go too!" Ginny shouted. Hermione, surprisingly, didn't say anything. She just looked at Harry expectantly.

"Don't you get it?" Harry hissed at them. "I think Voldemort is going to attack tonight at the Ministry. It will be safer for you if you stayed here in Hogwarts!" Every one of them flinched at the mention of the name of the Dark Lord except Professor Dumbledore.

"But are you sure about that? What if you were wrong? What if you-know-who attacked Hogwarts instead?" Ginny challenged, looking at Harry stubbornly.

Harry's temper was starting to rise. Why couldn't they understand? They would be safer here in Hogwarts; after all, Hogwarts is the safest place in the whole world. Couldn't they understand that he was just looking after them? Then a cold realization dawned on him. He was doing exactly what he hated. He was making decisions for them without their permission. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order have done this to him just last year and he hated it. They made his decisions for him without even consulting him. He looked at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded and smiled sadly at him.

Hermione, noticing the furtive look between Harry and the Headmaster, comprehended what Harry was thinking. Sometimes, it seemed to her that she could read Harry's mind and vice versa. "We'd been through this, Harry. It's our decision to make. We choose to stand by you, whether you like it or not."

Harry didn't show it but he was elated at what Hermione said.

"I see that you had made your decisions, so now please head to your dormitories and change. We'll be meeting here fifteen minutes later," Professor Dumbledore said.

"How are we going to get there, Professor?" asked Ginny.

"By portkey. The Ministry was kind enough to provide one."

They headed back to their dormitories and changed. Fifteen minutes later, they were back at the Great Hall, holding a bicycle wheel. From where it came from, Harry had no idea. Professor McGonagall was to stay at Hogwarts, as it was her duty to supervise the school if the Headmaster was somewhere else. Five seconds later, he felt the familiar tug at his navel and they were off to the Ministry.

* * *

The large room was dark and gloomy. The air was bitingly cold and stank of death and decay. Thick moss covered the black charred walls and stone covered floor. In the middle of the room was a stone dais and atop of it stood a throne made of skeletons and bones. 

Seated on the throne was the Dark Lord Voldemort and surrounding him were his inner circle of Death Eaters.

"Today will be the day of reckoning!" he shouted at them. "Finally! Our forces had grown since the last war. We are now more powerful than ever. Today we will take England by force! My army of Death Eaters and dark creatures are in their rightful positions at this moment, ready to strike with my command. Nobody would be able to stop us. Not even the old muggle-loving fool and his puny Order would be able to do something. They would all know why I am the Dark Lord! They would all know my power!"

The Death Eaters cheered, thrilled that they would finally take what they believe was rightfully theirs. The Dark Lord motioned for silence and they obliged hastily.

"Leave me now, my faithful servants, and prepare for our trip to the Ministry of Magic. Severus, stay."

The Death Eaters left quietly, closing the dark wooden doors behind them with a loud _clang_! As ordered, Snape remained, kneeling in front of the dark-hooded Voldemort.

"You will be doing an important and separate mission for me Severus," said the Dark Lord, his red eyes glowing eerily in the dark room. He waved his hand and suddenly, a wooden crate appeared in front of him. "You will take this package personally to an old house of mine. Do not fail me Severus." He then touched the crate with his left hand and murmured, "_portus._"

"Yes, milord," bowed Severus Snape obligingly. But inwardly, he was cursing. He knew that a magical bomb was hidden inside the crate, no doubt invented by the Russian wizard Inovanov, who had invented several magical objects for the Dark Lord that was purely destructive and useful in wars. The bomb itself was charged with a large amount of negative magical energy that came from sacrificed wizards and muggles, contained in a small stone that can be triggered anywhere by the Dark Lord. The downside of it was, due to its huge magical containment, it took a long time to detonate, and a trained wizard can easily detect it because of it.

Snape debated if he would take the crate but decided that if he didn't, the Dark Lord would merely kill him and send another to do the task. He touched the crate with a little hesitation and felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The dark stone floors disappeared from beneath his feet; the dark chamber, the skeletal throne and the Dark Lord vanished. He was suddenly flying forward in a whirlwind of color and sound.... and realized too late that he was heading towards Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord laughed cruelly as Snape vanished from his sight.

"Are you sure of your findings?" he asked cruelly in the darkness of his chamber. A deep, creepy voice coming from the shadows of the chamber answered him.

"_He is the spy, of that we are sure,"_ the voice said eerily. _"An Occlumens Master, no doubt he is, but we are the _**Dark**_, masters of mind and death."_

"Very well. Goodbye, my dear Severus," laughed the Dark Lord. Then he called loudly, "Inovanov!"

A tall, thin, old wizard stepped out of the shadows and kneeled in front of the Dark Lord. "Yes, m'lord?"

"Is it prepared?"

"Yes m'lord."

"Very good. You will now proceed to Oxford and activate it with my command."

"As your orders, m'lord." Inovanov bowed one last time and left the room hurriedly. The Dark Lord stood from his throne after the doors were closed and headed towards the back. He pushed open the steel doors hidden behind black velveteen curtains and stepped through.

"Thank you for your gifts, Lady Morgause," the Dark Lord laughed as a huge metallic dragon-like creature flew right in front of him. He was standing in a rocky cliff and beyond him was different kinds of demonic beasts, waiting to be unleashed to the world.

* * *

They landed in a heap at the Atrium, except, of course, Professor Dumbledore. Once Harry had managed to untangle himself from the others, he quickly felt the tension surrounding the air. Looking around, he saw wizards from different countries were standing around, their hands hovering just inches away from their wands. Their mistrustful eyes that were looking at each other warily earlier were now focused on them. 

They only relaxed when they saw Professor Dumbledore and some of them even gave him a short nod.

A portly-looking old man approached them and asked for their identities, checking something in his parchment as they introduced themselves. He only looked up when it was Harry's turn and his eyes lingered on his scar for a moment then rolled his parchment and walked away, muttering under his breath that sounded like, "finally, that's the last of them."

Harry's attention was diverted back to the people around them who were now looking at him curiously.

"Who are these people, Professor?" he asked quietly to Professor Dumbledore.

"They are the best aurors from different countries. They are assigned to protect and guard their respective officials that are here now."

"Why are they here? I thought that we are here for Minister Fudge's hearing?" Harry asked confusedly as he looked at the aurors in awe. He wished that he would be one of them someday. That is, if he got to live that long, he thought moodily.

"The International Confederation of Wizards had decided to have an emergency meeting here concerning the return of Voldemort."

"But- but it's too dangerous!" Harry sputtered incredulously. He couldn't believe that they were so stupid to congregate in a closed area that was easily accessed by Voldemort. After all, he had done it before.

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore sadly. "I was against the idea but they were adamant to do it here. They said that they were properly protected in here."

"Just shows how much they knew," Harry grumbled.

Their conversation stopped when an old, thin Asian man walked towards them and greeted Professor Dumbledore warmly.

"Albus! So good to see you again! How long was it.... 20 years?"

"Yes, I believe so, Tojikami," Professor Dumbledore replied, smiling warmly at the Asian man. Tojikami was wearing an odd robe of red in contrast with Professor Dumbledore's purple one. "I would like to introduce Harry Potter. Harry, this is Tojikami Hajime, Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic Japan." Tojikama shook Harry's hand, his eyes lingering on his scar making Harry feel uncomfortable. He hated it when people stared at his scar.

"Nice to finally meet you, Harry. Of course, I had heard much about you." Tojikama smiled at him.

"Nothing good, I suppose," Harry said gloomily.

"On the contrary! You will find that our.... er...." he hesitantly started, looking sideways at Dumbledore, "intelligence officers.... are fairly reasonable and accurate."

When Professor Dumbledore and Tojikama started talking about politics, Harry tuned them out and excused himself, heading towards the fountain in the middle of the foyer where his friends were.

"Honestly! That's why wizards and witches looked down on house-elves and other magical creatures! This is a flagrant disregard of the truth! Where could you find a centaur or a goblin, for that matter, looking up adoringly to wizards and witches? Centaurs would rather eat their tails than associate themselves with wizards! And I speak from experience!" Hermione ranted, indicating the Fountain of the Magical Brethren.

"What about Firenze then?" Ron triumphantly pointed out. Ginny had to put her hand in her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Of course, he's an exemption! There's always an exemption to the rule! Professor Dumbledore had saved him so he's now repaying his debt. You know how important debts are in the wizarding community!"

"Like Dobby then?" Ron asked, grinning mischievously.

"Yes, liked Dobby," Hermione agreed wholeheartedly, assuming that she had gotten her point across.

"Aha! So that means you're going to give up on _spew_ then?" Ron asked proudly, a smug grin on his face.

"Wha-? What are you on about?" asked Hermione, visibly baffled. She looked from Ginny, who had given up on trying not to laugh, to an amused Harry.

"He just baited you, 'Mione," he said, smiling at her.

"What?" She turned to Ron. "What do you mean?"

"You said that Dobby is an exemption to the house-elves. The same Dobby who loves being free, meaning the others don't. So now you agreed that house-elves do **not** want to be free! So what's the point of _spew_?"

Hermione huffed angrily at them and was about to walk away when Viktor Krum himself stepped down from the lifts and headed their way.

"Hermyninny!" he called happily (well, as happily as he can, anyway).

"Viktor!" Hermione called, completely surprised. Ron's smug looked turned quickly to a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"Vell.... I vas assigned to accompany Minister Zhivkov of Bulgaria here as I haff been before," explained Krum.

"Well, that's good news! You remember my friends, right?" Hermione asked, indicating the three.

"Ov course," Krum began, he then turned towards Harry and shook his hand. "How haff you been, Harry?"

"Good," he said simply. He couldn't understand why he was feeling a sudden dislike towards Krum, but he ignored it, as his scar had been bothering him again.

Krum turned to Ginny then took her hand and kissed it. "I presume that you are Ginny?"

"You would be correct, kind sir," Ginny replied with a playful bow.

"Don," Krum nodded at Ron.

"It's Ron," he glared at Krum. He was already fuming and the small distance between Krum and Hermione seemed to infuriate him more.

Professor Dumbledore decided to interfere at that point and led them towards the lifts.

"Where would the hearing be held?" Harry asked at Professor Dumbledore curiously as everybody squeezed through the lifts.

"Courtroom Ten," Professor Dumbledore replied, into which Harry gulped as the lift started to descend.

* * *

Colors were swirling around him in an incredible velocity. But as a Master Occlumens, his mind can adjust to whatever speed that he finds himself into. He could recognize the scenery that he passed through, and was sure that Hogwarts was not far off. With the army the Dark Lord had gathered, Severus Snape knew that Hogwarts would play an important role in the upcoming war. It would be a symbol for hope in the times of darkness. If he could only just shift the destination of the bomb, since defusing it was out of the question, Inovanov was too competent for that, he would be able to save Hogwarts. 

With a frustrated growl, Snape accessed his magical reserves and bombarded the crate with pure, raw magical energy, trying to alter its course. But to his horror, he realized that his efforts weren't working; his magic wasn't enough. Unheard of from a Slytherin, Snape decided that he would have to sacrifice himself to save Hogwarts. Opening up to his third gate, Snape unleashed all of his magical energy towards the crate, willing it to change its course. Green aura, tinged with black, surrounded him and the crate. Energy like that of electricity surrounded them, burning some of the pieces of the wooden crate. He could already feel it taking its toll on him. His hands were already shaking, his body weak from the energy released. Blood was coming out of his nose and he could taste some of it in his mouth. He was slowly drifting off to unconsciousness, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

To his utter amazement, he could see that his efforts were finally working. The crate gave a slight tremble and finally crashed to the ground, taking Snape with it. Feeling completely weak, Snape looked around and took notice of his surroundings. He could see nothing but green grass around him and recognized where he was. He was lying on his back on top of a hill, fifty miles south of Hogwarts. It was completely safe from the twenty-mile blast radius of the bomb, but he, on the other hand, was apparently not. He heard a soft whistling sound and Snape glanced at his left and saw that the crate was completely obliterated. Hovering five feet above it, spinning madly was a black orb the size of Hagrid's fist. The bomb had been activated.

Negative energies were emitting out from it, circling the bomb like a black smoke. Sparks of electricity were emanating from it, burning the grass beneath. Stage one of the effects of the bomb was starting to manifest itself. All around him, small insects and grasses were dying and withering. He, himself, could feel his life ebbing away from him. He knew that five minutes later, all life in the ten-mile radius of the bomb would be dead. And another five minutes after that, the bomb would completely blow off, destroying everything in twenty miles of it.

Snape could no longer feel anything. He knew that death was not far off. The last thought that came to his head, before unconsciousness took over him, was that there would be no casualties from this bomb, except for him, and a number of plants of course.

Drifting off to nothingness, Severus Snape never saw an old thin man approach him casually, completely unaffected by the effects of the bomb, and picked him up. With a swirl of robes, the old man and Severus Snape disappeared from the hill, away from the range of the destructive and deadly magical bomb.

* * *

A hundred miles away, Voldemort looked up to the cloud-covered sky, as if seeing something he alone could see. "Ah, the bomb had finally gone off. Goodbye Severus, my traitorous servant." He then shifted his attention back to an old red telephone box, across from the roof he was standing on, and smiled grimly. "Play the music." 

A deep sinister voice answered him from nowhere. _"As you command my Lord. The word would be spread."_

* * *

Dumbledore pushed the large wooden doors of Courtroom Ten open. Harsh silence immediately befell the area and Harry could feel eyes staring at them. Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious. It hadn't been long since he was here and almost got expelled from Hogwarts. He looked around him to stop the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. In the benches on either side of them were wizards and witches from different countries. Harry deduced that they were members of the International Confederation of Wizards. At the front were the Wizengamot, dressed in their plum colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest. Dumbledore left them and walked towards the highest benches at the front while the Asian wizard directed them to the right hand benches. When everyone was settled, Dumbledore stood from his seat at the middle front row and cleared his throat loudly. 

"Wizards and witches of the Wizengamot, distinguished members of the International Confederation of Wizards, and honorable guests, we are here for the hearing of the...."

* * *

The weather was cold and foreboding. Waves splashed through the rocky cliffs one after another. A lightning streaked across the darkened skies, illuminating for a moment an ominous and dismal fortress atop a headland. 

Azkaban.

For centuries, Azkaban had been the primary wizards' goal. Completely surrounded by rocky cliffs, it can only be entered by air or portkey, both watched by the Ministry. Due to its design and location, Azkaban was near impossible to be subjugated. Now guarded by trained Aurors from all over the world since the Dementors' treachery, Azkaban was like as it had been since it was built: formidable and unconquerable.

Until now.

First were the dementors. Sweeping from above, the guards fell almost immediately to their prowess. They were outnumbered and outmatched. Then came the Death Eaters. Flying in their broomsticks, the hundred and so servants of Voldemort easily dominated the remaining guards inside. None of the Aurors survived.

In less than an hour, Azkaban had fallen into the hands of the Dark Lord.

* * *

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt marched through the halls of the Ministry of Magic purposely. After the preliminary introduction by Dumbledore of the staffs and their purpose here, he was assigned to bring the Minister to Courtroom Ten as he was cooped up in his office. When he reached the large wooden double door with the golden lettering _'Minister of Magic'_ in the middle, he knocked politely three times on it. 

"Who is it?" asked by Tonks in a singsong voice through the door.

"This is Auror Shacklebolt to bring Minister Fudge to the courtroom," Kingsley replied in an official tone.

The doors opened and Shacklebolt stepped in. Tonks, wand in hand, was standing in front of the table, completely in between the Minister and himself, as was in the procedures. Minister Fudge seemed to have lost weight and aged in just a couple of weeks. He was now gaunt-looking and the bags under his eyes could be easily seen from a distance.

"Minister, I was assigned by Chief Warlock Dumbledore of the Wizengamot to accompany you to Courtroom Ten. Please," Shacklebolt announced, much to the displeasure of the Minister.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," he said dejectedly. But as the minister stood from his table, a loud explosion came from downstairs and was followed by a set of screams.

* * *

The door of Courtroom Ten burst open and an Auror stepped inside, gasping for breath. 

"You.... You-know-who.... in the Atrium," he said in between breaths then fell down on the floor: dead. Blood were all over at the back of his clothes, presumably his. Somebody ran to him and felt his pulse then nodded to the others. "He's dead."

Everyone started to panic.

* * *

The thin old man appeared in front of Hogwarts' gates, carrying Snape as if he was a baby. He strode inside and reached the doors leading to the main hall in no time, opening it and hurrying to the Hospital Wing. Halfway there, he was met by Professor McGonagall. 

"You!" she gasped, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Then finally took notice of a blood-spattered Snape in his arms. "Come, quickly."

When they arrived in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey took Snape to a bed and began preparing the needed potions. She then ushered McGonagall and the old man out and closed the doors.

"Now tell me what had happened," McGonagall asked as the doors closed after them. The old man looked at her ominously and said in a deep voice.

"It has started. Alert every one and bring them here. They aren't safe out there anymore," he said then turned to leave. McGonagall watched as Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of Albus Dumbledore, walked out of the castle.

* * *

Everyone was standing now. Shouting and cursing filled the room out of fear. Nobody knew what to do. Some wizards made some portkeys but when they touched it, it only fizzled. There was no way out. 

When Harry saw that mass hysteria was about to start, he felt the hairs on his back stood. Magical energy crawled into his skin and all over his body. Electricity crackled in the air and crawled in the walls. Harry glanced around him and saw that everyone had finally noticed. They stopped from shouting and watched as electricity crackled all around them. Harry looked around him and saw that even his friends were mesmerized at what was happening. The only man not watching at the spectacle before them was Tojikama. He was staring intently at the front row. Harry looked at where he was staring and found out, to his astonishment, that the magic was coming from Dumbledore. Blue magical energy emitted from him wave after wave. He stood up and everyone fell silent and watched him in awe, some in fear.

Dumbledore walked down from the benches straight to the door.

"Everyone stay here and be quiet. Do not panic," he said and then walked out of Courtroom Ten.

Everybody sat back on their chairs, fear still evident on their faces. Hermione looked at him fearfully as if sensing that he was planning to run after Dumbledore.

"Stubborn old fool," he heard Tojikama muttered behind him. He watched him as he stood and walked outside, presumably after Dumbledore.

Harry just sat there, not knowing what to do. He glanced at his friends and found out that they were as clueless as him.

"What do you reckon, Harry?" Ron asked beside him fearfully.

"I don't know."

"Do you think we should go and help?" asked Ginny apprehensively.

"Of course not!" Hermione rounded at them. "Dumbledore told us to sit here and wait. And for a good reason too! We can't just go out there and risk ourselves, we would only be a hindrance to him!"

But Harry wasn't listening. His mind kept repeating the contents of the prophecy over and over again. Dumbledore couldn't stop Voldemort. He, Harry, was the only one who could. And Dumbledore was now at the Atrium, fighting a battle he could not possibly win. Without realizing what he was doing, Harry stood and ran out the door, barging straight into Lupin who was in the corridor outside the courtroom.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Tonks fearfully at Shacklebolt. 

"I don't know," he replied, looking at the cowering Fudge.

"Maybe one of us should check it out?" suggested Tonks.

"Yes, you're right. You stay here and protect the Minister while I go and see what is going on."

"No! I forbid you!" shouted Fudge frantically. "None of you is going to leave this place! I command both of you to stay here and protect me!"

"What?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"No, Tonks. He's right. As he is still the Minister of Magic, we are bound to follow his orders. We'll stay here."

"Fine!" spat Tonks. She just hoped that whoever caused that explosion wasn't the one who she thought it was.

* * *

Dumbledore got off the lift just in time to see the last five Aurors hit the wall beside him painfully. 

"Dumbledore, nice of you to join us," Voldemort hissed from the other side of the Atrium, face completely shrouded by his black hood. Bodies of Aurors were all around him and a large crater could be seen where the fountain once stood.

"Why are you here, Tom?" asked Dumbledore calmly as he passed the gates leading to the Atrium.

"I thought that would be obvious Dumbledore," sneered Voldemort. "I've come to destroy you all."

"No, Tom. I'm going to stop you. It ends right here, right now."

"Do you think you can stop me, old fool? I have regained my powers and acquired even more! You have no absolute chance of defeating me!"

"That is why I'm here to even the odds," said Tojikama as he stepped next to Dumbledore, hands behind his back, red aura dancing around him.

* * *

"Remus! What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked at Remus and two other wizards he didn't recognize. Hermione and the others just came out of the room panting and were glad to find Harry still there. 

"Dumbledore knew that something bad was going to happen so he assigned us to look after you," Remus said gently. Harry's temper was starting to rise again. Didn't they trust him enough to look out for himself? Didn't he, Harry, prove enough of himself?

Remus, as if sensing Harry's anger, tried to placate him. "Listen Harry, don't you think it's a little bit weird that Voldemort attacked from the front? Hadn't you learned enough of Voldemort that he wasn't the type to orchestrate a frontal assault? If so, then what is he doing right now? This is highly unexpected, so we must be cautious and stay on guard."

Harry couldn't argue with Remus' reasoning. It is a bit unnerving that Voldemort was attacking upfront when he had never done so before. But even so, Dumbledore was still in danger. He couldn't just leave the Headmaster to his fate. He must help him.

"But Professor Dumbledore needs help! I highly doubt that the Aurors upstairs could defeat Voldemort if he was confident enough to attack directly by himself," Harry tried to reason to Remus.

"Don't worry about Dumbledore, Harry. He could take care of himself. And besides, Master Tojikama is with him right now."

"The old Japanese guy? What could he do?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Wait, did you say Master?" Hermione added with awe. But Harry completely agreed with Ron. What could an old man like Tojikama do against the Dark Lord?

"Master Tojikama is a powerful wizard Harry. Never make the mistake of underestimating him. Some even say he is as powerful as Dumbledore," Remus said.

* * *

"Ahhh.... Tojikama, nice of you to drop by. I must admit, defeating both of you at the same time would be a bit of a challenge for me, but in the end, I knew I would be the only one standing," sneered Voldemort at the both of them. 

Dumbledore and Tojikama didn't answer back; instead, they walked on the either side of Voldemort guardedly, putting the Dark Lord in between them.

"Pincer attack, Dumbledore? It would never work on me," spat Voldemort. Magical energies surrounded them, from Dumbledore's blue, Tojikama's red and finally to Voldemort's black. They stayed like that for a few seconds, warily standing still, waiting who's going to attack first. No one dared to move first; afraid that might make a fatal mistake. But when it started, it started fast and strong.

* * *

Courtroom Ten was filled with tense silence. No one dared to speak, as if afraid that someone might hear them, which was impossible, for the room was enchanted so that no one from the outside could hear what was going on inside. It was for security reasons. But they didn't know that it would be for their undoing. 

They all felt it at the same time. Absolute fear crawled into their skins, not knowing why or from where it came from. The weak-minded ones started crying while the strong ones tried to hold on.

From the shadows of the darkened room, a deep eerie voice reverberated, scaring the occupants of the room out of their mind.

"Death has come for you, traitors of the blood. The Dark Lord has proclaimed his verdict."

"Who- who are you? Show yourself!" screamed Madame Bones, tears falling down on her eyes.

"_We are the _**Dark**_, masters of mind and death."_

"I-impossible. You- you're gone. Your kind had been killed a long time ago. You had been...." whimpered Madame Bones. But she never finished her cry as death swiftly came for them from above.

* * *

Dumbledore sent a powerful reducto curse on the floor beneath Voldemort's feet, blowing up the wood-paneled floor into pieces, revealing the stone floor beneath. The Dark Lord leaped into the air in time, avoiding the full blast of the curse, unaware that Tojikama jumped after him, sending multiple curses at his side. When the first curse whizzed past him, Voldemort, still in air, conjured the silver shield he used the last time he dueled with Dumbledore, blocking the spells coming from his left. But to his dismay, he saw that rocks were coming for him from below in incredible speed, courtesy of Dumbledore. He twisted in the air, feet above him, and extended his right hand towards the coming rocks. With a powerful surge of magic, the rocks exploded in midair. 

While Voldemort was busy with the attack of rocks from Dumbledore, Tojikama reached the top of the room and turned over, placing his feet at the ceiling. He hung there for a moment, gathering his entire magical aura at his right hand. Red sparks were emitting from it and Tojikama could feel the temperature rising. When he felt that he couldn't handle the energy anymore, Tojikama aimed his hand at the dark Lord and released it. A huge serpent-like dragon made of burning red force came out of his right hand and streaked at Voldemort with a loud growl.

The Dark Lord noticed it just in time and gathered a large amount of black aura at his thin arms, catching the dragon at its jaw just in time. Due to the force of the collision and power behind the red dragon, Voldemort crashed to the ground forcefully, still holding the dragon on its jaws. He stayed like that for few moments, standing in the broken floor, battling the dragon with all his might.

Dumbledore was watching the struggle with mild interest as he gathered blue magical aura in his wand. After a few moments, he sent it straight to an unsuspecting Voldemort. A huge explosion of red and blue magic filled the room. Dust flew everywhere, mostly covering where Voldemort was moments ago.

A limping Tojikama approached Dumbledore. "You think we did it?"

"I am not sure yet," Dumbledore replied quietly, hoping against hope that somehow, Voldemort wouldn't be able to continue the fight today as he had almost used all of his energy at the last attack. Seconds later, he heard Tojikama crumple to the ground, exhausted beyond belief. Dumbledore glanced back at the circling dusts and saw, to his horror, a lone figure standing in the center.

"That was certainly interesting," Voldemort laughed evilly at Dumbledore.

* * *

The doors of Courtroom Ten opened, catching the attention of Harry and the others. Fear crawled all over Harry's body, eating him up from the inside. He couldn't explain why or how he was suddenly frightened but he knew that something terrible was about to happen. 

From the inside of the Courtroom Ten, completely covered by shadows, stepped out a man-like creature. It was wearing a long black coat and pants but had no shirt inside. It was tall, a couple of feet below Hagrid, with pale skin and long arms that reached past its knees; its fingers were long, pointy and sharp. The eyes were piercing and pure black without any trace of white. There was no mouth and no nose, just pale skin and hollowed cheeks. It had long thick cord-like steels for its hair. Harry had never seen anything more terrifying than the creature before them.

Harry's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Ron was already sitting at the corner, a silent scream etched unto his face. Hermione, on his side, was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. Ginny had fainted a few moments ago. Krum was leaning against the wall, hands on his knees, trying to make it still. The two wizards with Lupin had already run away, screaming at the top of their lungs. The only one that remained standing was Lupin, though it looked like he was having trouble breathing.

The creature looked at him and said in a deep throaty voice, _"Your mind is strong, Lycan."_

"Who- what are you?" Remus managed to choke out. In a blink of an eye, the creature appeared right in front of Lupin and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up into the air.

"_The _**Dark**_ brings fear. The _**Dark** _brings death,"_ it said in its eerie voice. It dragged an unresisting Lupin away and glanced back at Harry, _"Come Potter, death awaits thee._"

The creature strode up to the stairs with Lupin, disappearing from Harry's line of vision. Harry knew that the creature would kill Lupin with no second thought, so he forced his still weak legs to stand. Leaving the others, Harry walked slowly towards the stairs and up to the floor above. When he reached the landing, he glanced from left to right, and noticed that the black door leading towards the Department of Mysteries was now opened. He headed that way.

* * *

"Come Dumbledore, and follow me outside. I have a gift for you," Voldemort said then suddenly vanished. 

Dumbledore hesitated a bit, but with a whirl of his cloak, he disappeared from the Atrium.

* * *

Harry found the creature waiting for him in the Room of Death. Lupin was lying on the floor, unconscious. Harry could once again hear the whispers from behind the veil, but he ignored it, along with the fear that was starting to grip him once again. His mind was solely focused on saving Remus. Without any preamble, Harry rushed down to the creature, sending every curse he knew on its way.

* * *

"Tom, what have you done?" gasped Dumbledore. They were standing on the road beside the red telephone box. Screams could be heard coming from everywhere, sometimes followed by shots of gunfire. Buildings all around him were either burning or were totally demolished. 

"Did you think that all those years that I had no body, that I would just sit tight and do nothing? I used those precious moments to build my vast army! And now that army is taking siege of London!" shouted Voldemort gleefully.

"I will not let you do it, Tom. I will stop you right here, right now," said Dumbledore determinedly, blue aura dancing around him once again.

"Do you really believe that you can stop me? No matter, I have a gift for you Dumbledore. Behold my power!" The Dark Lord pointed up to the darkened sky.

Up above them was a spinning black orb.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. Every curse he threw was nothing to the creature. The spells merely bounced off its body. Harry was getting desperate now. Lupin looked like he needed some medical treatment and Harry could feel the fear coming back. He was having a hard time trying to ignore it. 

He must succeed! He was not going to lose now.

Much to his astonishment, he found himself engulfed with the same magic that surrounded him during the battle at Diagon Alley.

* * *

Dumbledore was left with no choice. He had tried every spell he knew to banish the bomb but it was of no use, the black smoke emitting from the bomb was too strong, and he knew that a simple shielding charm wouldn't suffice. He stood there for a moment as if waiting for something. Then suddenly a spark emitted in front of him. Then another. Electricity could now be seen emitting all over his body, then crept to the ground beneath him and then to the walls of the buildings surrounding him. Lampposts explode, glasses shattered and the earth itself trembled. The blue aura around Dumbledore expanded, reaching up to the skies. His blue eyes blazed in power. 

Voldemort watched in fear. This was Dumbledore in his prime, the same Dumbledore that defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald. Voldemort could feel the power emanating from Dumbledore and couldn't help but fear him even more.

* * *

The creature lunged at him swiftly but he was able to evade it in time, rolling sideways away from the creature. Spells were useless so Harry decided to fight the creature the old fashion way. Harry got up from his position just in time as the claws of the creature embedded on the stone floor where he was just earlier. He sent a roundhouse punch on the back of the creature and was surprised to see that it buckled. But his victory was short-lived as the creature sent him flying away, near the arch.

* * *

Dumbledore had now successfully opened up to level five of his magical gates. A thing he had only done once before. He stretched his arms towards the orb and focused all of his magical power. 

A bright shimmering blue bubble surrounded the bomb, trapping it inside just in time as it blew off. There was a bright flash of light and Dumbledore could feel the pressure coming from the inside of the bubble. He concentrated more, wishing that his magic were enough to trap the magical bomb. The bubble grew smaller and smaller as seconds ticked by. He could feel his body starting to give way. The power of the bomb was so strong that he feared some of the negative energy would leak. Dumbledore was now down on one knee, his eyes closed, sweat pouring all over his face. He gave a last hopeful shove of power and the bubble disappeared along with the remnants of the bomb. He sighed gratefully then collapsed at the ground. He was too old to handle such level of magic. Dumbledore had fought his last battle.

_As the mighty falls...._

* * *

Harry stood up weakly from the floor. He could taste blood in his mouth and he guessed that some of his ribs were broken. He prepared himself for another bout with the creature but the whispering in his head grew frantic. Harry clutched his head and tried to shake the voices out. The whispers grew louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore and fell down to the ground unconscious. 

_.... the veil will call...._

* * *

Voldemort laughed evilly as he watched Dumbledore slump down to the ground. "Goodbye, old friend." Then he vanished, leaving the fallen Dumbledore.

* * *

The creature watched as Harry lost his consciousness. 

"_The job is done. Potter is dead,"_ it said in its cold eerie voice as he picked Harry up and threw him towards the veil. The creature watched Harry passed through the veil and the creature then sunk to the ground as if it was made up of water and disappeared completely.

_.... And open up the skies of Ardeth!_

* * *

A/N: Okay.... another chapter ended.... review people! And thanks to those who did! 


	7. Broken Pieces

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

I own nothing. Harry Potter and co. belongs to _She-Who-Must-be-Worshipped, _J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 7: Broken Pieces**

A storm was raging outside, screaming a ghastly song of chaos, beating the walls and roofs of the castle with its incessant downpour. Trees from the Forbidden Forest swayed, branches broke one after another. The growls of various creatures from the forest were drowned in the noise of the howling wind. The indefinite noise reigned, as if thousands of souls were crying to be heard.

Tonks managed to hold a shiver. The weather seemed to be agreeing with the past events. She strode beside Moody, heading towards the Great Hall, where all of the members of the Order were going to be meeting. A full gathering of the Order had never happened before, even during the first war. This was the first, but the situation had called for it. The world, wizarding and muggle alike, was in the edge of a precipice, its fate hanging in a balance.

Voldemort and his army had taken full control of London. The muggles that weren't able to escape were killed immediately; some were hiding underground while some were heading north now for their safety. Death eaters and dark creatures roamed the streets, searching for survivors and oppositions.

The Ministry of Magic was now regrouping. Minister Fudge had called all of the Aurors and officials back, hoping to get some foothold. But the attack at the Ministry had hurt them badly. It would take some time before they would be ready again.

Wizards and witches from all over the United Kingdom feared for their safety - even some took to camping near the gates of Hogwarts, hoping for a semblance of protection that Hogwarts was known for.

Tonks heaved a sigh as they reached their destination.

The Great Hall was dark, illuminated only by a few candles floating in the middle, where a long rectangular table could be seen. The original and important members of the Order were seated there. On each side, near the darkened walls, was a semi-circle table, placing the rectangular table in its middle. Members that had just recently joined the Order were seated at the sides. Tonks headed to the right side sitting in between Bill and Charlie Weasley.

"Where are the teenagers?" she asked Bill quietly.

"They are in their dormitories. Mum is with them, Ginny hadn't stopped crying ever since. Is it true? I mean.... you were there. Is Harry.... you know.... really dead?" Bill asked somberly.

"Yeah. Remus.... Remus said that he saw the weird creature.... threw Harry at the stone archway with the veil," Tonks replied, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"My God!" Bill gasped, his eyes moist and mouth dry. He knew Harry. He ate dinner with him at the Burrow. He had heard many stories of him from Ginny. He had visited him with his mum during the Triwizard Tournament. He was almost like a brother. He couldn't believe that he was gone, just like that.

"Where's Lupin by the way? He's not here," inquired Charlie, looking at the other tables.

"I haven't seen him since the Ministry. He just left after he told us what happened with Harry. I.... I don't know where he is right now," Tonks answered, shivering with the memory of the incident. She remembered the look on his eyes at that time. It was cold and empty, as if there were no life in them. It was as if he just gave up life. That he had nothing more to live for. She wanted to stop him from leaving right then and there but Shacklebolt had stopped her, saying that Remus needed to be alone first. Tears were falling freely from her eyes now, as she recalled the event, fearing that she had lost Remus too.

When everyone was seated, McGonagall, who was seated in the middle table, stood and ordered for silence. A few seconds later, the hushed whisperings stopped and everyone looked at her.

"As the Head of the Order, Albus Dumbledore, is incapacitated, I will be heading the meeting as I was charged as the second-in-command. Any opposition? None? Good."

"Excuse me," interrupted someone from the left table, "but what happened to Albus?"

"It would be better if Madame Pomfrey answered that question. Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

Madame Pomfrey stood from the far right table and took a deep breath before speaking. "Professor Dumbledore, at this time is incapacitated. When Aberforth found him lying outside the Ministry, he was already unconsciousness. On closer examination, I had found out that Albus' magical energy was low and his channels were burned, a clear indication of usage of magical energy in high level. His body wasn't able to hold such strong magic; hence, it shut down along with his mind. As it is, if Aberforth hadn't brought him into my attention quickly enough, Dumbledore would have died. Healers from St. Mungo's are now monitoring him at the hospital wing. But one thing is clear; Dumbledore would be out for a long, long time."

Gasps and murmurs of fear filled the room. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to lead them? How were they going to win this war?

"Silence!" McGonagall ordered. After a few moments of trying, the others finally relented and the room was filled with silence again. "All right. Now, the meeting has officially started. Questions unrelated could wait until we are finished. Now, the first order of business is the help we would be getting from the other countries. Tojikama, what's your take on this?"

Hajime Tojikama was seated at the middle table along with McGonagall and the rest of the important members. When he was addressed, he cleared his throat first then spoke loudly. "What happened in the Ministry had hurt the magical community as a whole. The deaths of the Ministers had set the different countries in a state of panic. Their attention therefore lies in their own territory. They would have to stabilize their government first before they could do anything to help us. And that would take a lot of time. Therefore, I believe that help from the other Ministries wouldn't be arriving any time soon."

"That is troubling, indeed," observed McGonagall darkly. She then turned to Tonks, "Tonks, what is the capability of our Ministry as of now?"

Tonks gulped nervously and glanced around the room. "I'm not sure about the numbers but from what I gathered, I think the Ministry has fifty Aurors and a hundred MLEs (Magical Law Enforcers)."

"I see. Does anyone here have any idea on the number of the Dark Lord's forces?"

Moody, also seated at the center table answered her gruffly, "Well, the number of the Death Eaters that attacked London reached up to a couple of hundred. And with them, of course, was a number of Dementors. How many, that I do not know. How many more Voldemort is hiding, I have no idea." Almost all of the people in the room flinched at the name of the Dark Lord.

"And the Order?"

"I counted earlier. About 67 are capable in combat and 12 are better off doing paperwork. The number of people that didn't report today was 23. I don't know if they're still alive or they just fled to another country." Moody replied.

"Not enough," McGonagall whispered to herself but the others heard her. It was clear that they had no chance against the forces of the Dark Lord.

* * *

The swirling thick mist covered everything in sight, like a heavy curtain blanketing his eyes. Even though he had depended on his sight almost his entire existence, he felt no fear here. In here, he felt that he was completely safe, away from the peril that surrounded him in his entire life, away from all the troubles, the problems that had governed him since birth. Memories flashed through his mind, from his early days with the Dursleys to the battle that led him here. To his death. Everything was over now. There was no longer a need to fight or to struggle.

He felt the mist move rather than see it. He concentrated where the mist moved and saw two figures walking towards him, their faces covered by the mist. When they were near enough to be recognized, he gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Mum? Dad?" he asked uncertainly.

* * *

Cold wet breeze wafted through the open windows, stirring the red curtains in its wake. The torches on the walls flickered, casting odd shadows around the room.

It was cold. Bitterly cold.

Ron was lying on his bed in the Gryffindor Tower, his tired eyes focused outside the windows to the raging storm beyond that seemed to engulf everybody's lives. He didn't know what to feel or what to do. Ginny had locked herself in the girls' dormitory, crying her eyes out. Hermione, meanwhile, was probably with Viktor, trying to sort out what had happened just like what he was doing right now. He couldn't even bring himself to be angry that Vicky was with her; he was just too tired for it. It was as if his energies were drained out of him. He couldn't even bring himself to stand and close the windows. He just felt so lost... so alone. He wanted to lash out and break something or even cry just to get rid of the empty feeling that had gripped him. But to his distress, his body wouldn't obey any of his commands. What happened in the Ministry had left him feeling completely weak, useless, and guilty. He was not able to do anything to help. Once the creature stepped out of Courtroom ten, all of his senses left him. The only thing that he knew was fear. Fear beyond anything. Fear that rattled him to the bones, fear that crawled deep into his very core. He was weak; there was no other way around it. And because of his weakness, he wasn't able to help. Because of his weakness, Harry died.

* * *

"Yes Harry," Lily Evans-Potter replied, her lips trembling and tears threatening to fall from her eyes. His father smiled benignly at him and gave him a small nod.

Harry didn't waste any time and rushed towards them, engulfing them in a hug that was not enough to satisfy a lifetime's worth of loneliness and emptiness. His mother gave a sob and embraced him back while his father patted him on the back. The tears were freely falling now from their eyes. Harry craved this his entire life. Ever since he could remember, he had been jealous of Dudley for the love his parents showed for him. But now, he could feel the love of his parents for him coming out of them waves upon waves. He hugged them tighter, not planning to let go any time soon.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," cried Harry in a small voice.

"Why? What are you sorry about?" Lily asked, though she had a pretty good idea what it was about. Sirius had informed them that Harry had the tendency to blame himself for everything.

"It was my fault that you died. Because of that stupid prophecy, Voldemort came and killed you."

"Now don't go blaming yourself for that, Harry. It wasn't you fault," James reprimanded. "It was our time to go. Nobody could do anything to stop it; not us, not Dumbledore, and not even Voldemort himself."

"But-"

"But nothing. All that had happened; our deaths, your scar, Voldemort's rebirth, and the battle at the Ministry, all of it led you here, where you belong," his mother interrupted.

"To my death? Now that seems stupid," Harry pointed out. He was much more calmer now and his tears had stop from falling. Just like with Remus, the open admission of his parents that their deaths weren't his fault, seemed to lift another burden from his shoulders. He was with his parents and everything would be all right now.

"No Harry, not to your death, but to your destiny," James said ominously in a deep voice, his eyes widening for emphasis. Lily rolled her eyes in a very Hermione-like way and hit James at the back of his head.

"My destiny? You mean, the prophecy?"

"Well, that's a part of it, yes," answered Lily before James could open up his mouth.

"But how? I'm dead right? How could I defeat Voldemort if I'm dead?"

"No Harry. I'm afraid that you're very much alive," James said amusingly.

"But-" Harry started but was once again interrupted by his mother.

"It isn't your time yet. Right now, we are in the Gates of the Land of the Souls, and as you are not dead yet, you are not allowed to enter."

"Then, what? I don't understand," Harry said confusedly and looked the part too. James had to stifle his laugh as not to offend his son.

"Everything that happened until now is just fate setting the players up. Your real journey starts here."

* * *

Heavy rain were cascading around her, soaking her to the skin. For hours she stood there, not moving an inch. It was bitingly cold, and yet, she welcomed it. What she was feeling right now was much, much worse. There was an empty hole in her heart and she felt that it was eating her alive from the inside, slowly and painfully. There was no cure, no escape.

Hermione Jane Granger couldn't hold it any longer and fell down to her knees. The tears mixing with the rainwater as it fell down to the flooded field of the Quidditch pitch. It was too much! The pain, the grief, the sorrow, the loss, everything.... everything had taken hold of her and she couldn't handle it any longer. She looked up to the darkened skies and screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to release all of her pain into the world. She was even hoping for death just to absolve her of these cursed feelings.

_Oh Harry, why did you leave us?_

* * *

"My real journey?" Harry asked worriedly.

Lily Potter looked at her son pityingly. It wasn't really fair. He had been through so much for so young and yet, everything was just starting. Fate had deemed it that Harry would live a life of difficulty. But she knew he would be able to surpass it all. He was strong. He was powerful. But more than that, he was her son.

"Don't worry, Harry," she said. "You will find out soon enough. But now is not the time for that. Oh, I love you so much!" She hugged him once again fiercely and looked at him lovingly. "We have so much to talk about."

"Yup," his father added, grinning at him. "Now, do tell me about old Sevvy."

* * *

Viktor Krum watched Hermione from afar, hoping that she would be able to move on eventually. Realizing that she wouldn't be leaving there anytime soon, he turned and started walking back towards the entrance hall. When he was near, he suddenly stopped and looked up to the skies, "I vill look after her, Harry." Then started walking again towards the front doors.

* * *

They stayed like that for hours, talking about his adventures in school. Harry hadn't felt this in his whole life. He was talking to his parents, laughing with them, telling them his experiences and feelings. All of his life, he craved for this, this blissful feeling of having a happy family together.

Moments later, his father patted him in the back and smiled at him benignly. "There's someone here who wants to see you."

The mist around them moved again, and from it came another person Harry had no idea he would meet again.

"Cedric?"

* * *

He had failed them. Completely and utterly failed them. He was supposed to look after Harry but failed in his responsibility. Harry was dead. He was supposed to give him a chance to a happy life that fate had deprived him off.

Remus Lupin was sitting in the living room of his small shack located far away from London. After the event in the Ministry, he immediately went here, where he sat brooding all night.

He gave a frustrated growl and threw the bottle on his hand at the wall, shattering it completely. He was about to walk away when he saw a picture at the far wall. He went that way and examined closely the picture of the Marauders at the dark wall, their faces grinning at him happily.

Lupin balled his fists hardly, the rage overcoming him; not noticing that his hands were already bleeding. He closed his eyes tightly and moments later, he relaxed. When he opened his eyes again, the rage was completely gone, his face unnaturally serene.

If anybody had just seen him then, they would tremble in fear, for they would have seen death. Controlled, planned, and disciplined death; living in the mind of this man.

_You will be avenged._

* * *

"Hello Harry," Cedric smiled at him. Harry was completely silent. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"Er.... Hi...." he said nervously.

"Relax would you, I'm not going to bite your head off," Cedric said jokingly. After that, Harry clearly relaxed and before he knew it, he was telling Cedric all of his feelings, from how sorry he was for his death ("I do not blame you for that Harry!") to his failed attempt of a relationship with Cho.

Minutes later, Harry was feeling completely elated. He had finally made peace with his parents and Cedric. It was as if a heavy load was carried away from his back. The only person remaining was Sirius.

Lily, as if reading Harry's thoughts, interrupted him before he could ask. "Sirius is not here."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out soon enough Harry," whispered James conspiratorially with a matching blink of his right eye.

Soon enough, the mist started swirling again and Harry's parents and Cedric looked at him sadly.

"It is time," Lily told him.

* * *

"Now is not the time to be afraid!" shouted Mad-Eye. "There are people out there that need to be saved. Are we just going to sit here and do nothing? It is our responsibility to continue the fight, not just for Albus, not just for ourselves, but also to the whole world!"

"Indeed, Alastor," agreed McGonagall wholeheartedly. "We must take swift action. Tojikama, I assume you're going to stay and help us? Good. You take those you want and what you need. Form a group that will be our main strike force, train them if needed. Moody, you will be in charge for fortifying the castle. Secure the grounds and make sure you make it as impregnable as you're able to. Hogwarts must remain safe and in our hands! Tonks, you and Shacklebolt would be our eyes and ears inside the Ministry. They may be also fighting the Dark Lord, but we still need to know what their actions are going to be. Mundungus, you go and roam the streets, see if there are other groups that will be willing to aid us in this war. Use caution! Charlie, go back to Romania and see if the dragon trainers are willing to help us. We are going to need their help. Bill, you go and try to convince the goblins to join us in this battle, either they participate actively or passively. Fenwick, as before, you will be the head of our counterintelligence group, prepare your people and put them in place as Snape is out for the meantime. We need to know how strong the army of the Dark Lord is! Pomfrey, you know what to do. Bring Dumbledore back to us as fast as you can. Jones, see what you can find about the creature that killed the members of the Wizengamot. If the Dark Lord has a follower that strong, we will need something to counter it. And to the others, go get your family and those you trust to Hogsmeade and make it a fort. That will be our prime defense against the Dark Lord's army. Arthur, we need your twins to build us an easy way for communicating. Do tell them for me. All right everyone! We need to move fast and silent. We do not want the Dark Lord to know our plans. Secrecy is the utmost priority. This meeting has been officially closed. Go now and may Merlin guide us all."

* * *

"What's going on?" shouted Harry to his parents alarmingly. The mist was moving swiftly now, separating him from his parents and Cedric.

"The magic here is too pure to hold a mortal body, so it is now trying to balance itself by removing you," James told him calmly.

"What, what do you mean?"

"It means you will be leaving us Harry. But do not worry, we will meet once again, and in that time, it will be for eternity," Lily said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Take care of yourself, Harry. And please, don't think too much of everything, try to have fun once in a while," James said happily.

The mist continued to swirl around him, and Harry saw that his parents were slowly moving away.

"NO! MUM! DAD!"

* * *

The storm continued to rage around her, giving voice to her sullen feelings. Hermione watched as a lightning streaked the darkened sky, illuminating the grounds for a moment.

She had no idea how long she had been here, nor did she care. But hours later, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Tonks standing behind her, a look of pity covering her face.

Hermione turned to look one more time at the sky, hoping that she would find the answers that she needed.

"Tonks, I want to go home."

* * *

The mist left, along with his parents and Cedric, and Harry found himself floating in the air, a thousand feet between him and the ground.

And much to his horror, he began to fall in an alarmingly great speed towards the grass-filled ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter finished!!! Please review....

Anyway, what do you think.... in this story, should Harry be a hero-that-kills type or a hero that doesn't approve of killing?

Lunatic Pandora1: yeah....i thought so too.

I-want-to-fly: Lol.... sorry, I can't help leaving cliffhangers. It's just so much fun leaving it that way. You've been reviewing since chapter 2! Thank you very much! I always find myself waiting for your review before I start writing the next chapter.

Krispin Loretta: thanks! the chapter takes after me.... an effin insane person. Lol.

Freja-the-goddess: see, they're both alive! You're not going to hurt me anymore, right? Lol.

ninny: dude, of course he's still weak at first. But of course, I'm going to make him more powerful later. It makes sense that way. Thanks for leaving a review.

Teen Queen: thank you!

333,halfevil: thank you! Here's the next chapter, so I guess I'm not going to suffer, right? Lol. Cool name by the way.

Gabwr: I'm having difficulty pronouncing your name. Hehehe....thanks for reviewing.

edgar bynoe: wow. thanks for the compliment.

Okay..... review people!


	8. Ardeth

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

I own nothing. Harry Potter and co. belongs to _She-Who-Must-be-Worshipped, _J. K. Rowling.

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 8: Ardeth 

There was a bird singing somewhere high above him. Light fell dazzling against his closed eyelids, and the sound of running water reached his ears. Harry blinked his eyes slowly, adjusting to the glare of the sun above him, enveloping him in its warm embrace. The azure sky arched above him with velvety clouds dancing around. The smell of fresh grass reached his nose along with the pleasant scent of newly bloomed flowers. He turned his head slowly and saw that he was lying on a field of grass, its blades swinging with the gentle breeze of the wind. Beyond him was a small hill filled with golden flowers that Harry was unfamiliar with. He guessed that the sweet aroma came from these flowers. Harry made to move but a shooting pain immediately spread across his body, and with it, the memory of what had happened. He was surprised that he was still alive after a nasty fall like that. He remembered that he was like a thousand feet above the ground, a far cry from his fifty feet fall from his broomstick back then. Fate and magic seemed to be determined to keep him alive. In constant and horrible pain, yes, but still alive.

He moved himself to a sitting position, trying to ignore the constant aching all around his body. Pain was no stranger to him, in fact, he was actually getting used to it by now. Since he could remember, physical pain had been a constant companion; from Dudley's beatings to the escapades he managed to find himself in when he started going to Hogwarts.

Harry waited a few moments for the pain to dull away before moving. A gust of wind blew as he stood, fluttering his tattered robes and unkempt hair. It was so serene and quiet. From where he was standing, he could only see trees and grass. There was no sign of any people living here: no buildings, no cars, and no noise. He took advantage of the peaceful surroundings and let his mind wander.

He knew that something had changed in him after meeting his parents. What it was, he wasn't entirely sure yet. But now he knew that death was not something to be feared. Fear of death was only fear of the unknown. But now, he knew that there was something beyond death, that it was not the end. That although his loved ones had passed away, he knew that they were watching over him and that someday they will meet again. The words of Albus Dumbledore echoed in his mind, '_to a well-organized mind, death is just the next great adventure._' Adventure, indeed.

But now, Harry had no idea what he was going to do. Or where he was for that matter. For all he knew, he may probably be in Timbuktu. Somehow, he must find a way to Hogwarts. Everybody was probably worrying about him. But first, he had to know where he was. He started walking, hoping that he would come across a village or something. He hadn't taken a couple of steps when he heard a woman screaming, coming from beyond the trees behind him. Without thinking, Harry ran towards it, checking for the wand on his back.

* * *

"Did you find him Lucius?"

"Forgive me my Lord, we didn't find him. We firmly believed that he had left England long ago," Lucius Malfoy cowered.

"Really Lucius, you're becoming useless like Pettigrew here. You couldn't even find your own son? How pathetic!" spat the Dark Lord angrily.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord."

"No matter, he is not of importance. Young Draco's death is certain, one way or another."

* * *

Leaves and branches whipped across his face, dodging trees that whizzed past him as he ran. Little light had been able to pass through the thick canopy of leaves above him, making it difficult for Harry to find his way. But he knew that he was getting closer as he could now also hear other voices other than the one he had heard earlier. He could already see light on the other end. And seconds later, he was momentarily blinded as he burst through a clearing. Adjusting his eyes, Harry saw that he was just outside of a small village.

Small houses stood apart from each other, which were made out of wood with straws for its roofs. To his far right were fields full of crops and wheat, probably the villagers' main source of livelihood. The voices were coming from the middle of the village and Harry didn't waste any time. He immediately went that way and found a crowd in the middle of the street. He pushed and shoved to reach the middle, men grunting in annoyance as he passed them.

In the middle of the crowd was a blind old man wearing a tattered dirty-white cloak. Tough looking men in regal blue robes surrounded him. He was bald and thin with a beard that reached just below his neck. He was holding a black thin cane and was standing a bit stooped. The men in blue robes were laughing at him, like a pack of hyenas encircling their prey. But what surprised Harry the most was that each of the men in blue robes was pointing a sword at the old man. Who used swords in this time of age? Harry glanced around him and to his amazement, everybody was just standing there watching fearfully, not making any move to help the old man. He noticed that an old lady was slumped against a tree to his right. She was probably the one who screamed earlier. Harry drew a breath and grabbed the wand hidden on his back, waiting first to know what was going on. He wasn't going to act unless he had a complete grasp of what was going on.

"Come peacefully old man. Don't make this anymore harder for all of us. You know we will win," said one of the men in blue robes. This one was tall and bulky, wearing a black eye-patch over his right eye. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"You should know better, Darius. I will not go," replied the old man calmly. Darius sneered at him and motioned to his companions. All of them positioned their swords as if to strike, and to Harry's bewilderment, Darius had a wand on his other hand.

Harry may not know what was really going on but he was not going to let a blind old man be murdered right in front of him. Misuse of underage magic be damned. Aiming his wand at the man with the eye-patch, Harry concentrated and shouted.

"Stupefy!"

A thin red light came out of his wand and hit Darius at the back. But to his surprise, Darius wasn't affected at all. And what was worst was that he suddenly felt exhausted as if he just ran for miles. Harry then noticed the silence, rather than the battle that he was expecting. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him oddly. He glanced at the old man and if he didn't knew better, he'd say that he was staring at him.

"A wand-holder?" Darius asked disbelievingly. He and his men were looking at him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

_Uh oh. What the bloody hell is going on,_ Harry asked himself confusedly. Two of the blue-robed men were heading his way, their swords posed threateningly in front of them. Harry didn't know what to do now. He guessed that spells wouldn't work on them and he was too tired to try another one again. The villagers that once around him scattered away hurriedly, fearing that they might get hurt in the obvious confrontation that was going to happen.

Harry remembered that he had been in a situation like this before, with the strange creature in the Ministry. He wasn't able to use spells back then too, but he was able to fight back. He remembered that he was stronger and faster when he fought the creature. The problem was he didn't know how he was able to manage that. But there was no time to dawdle. The blue-robed men were glaring at him and two were already prepared to strike. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard, remembering what it had felt then. How the magic surrounded his body and then sipped into his skin. How his muscles clenched and his mind focused and blanked.

The two men that were near Harry hesitated a bit, seeing him relaxed and closed his eyes. But with an order from Darius, they lunged. The one on the right reached Harry first, striking him with his sword. A whistling sound pierced the heavens as steel sliced through the air where Harry's neck was once was. The man looked around him wildly, searching where Harry went.

Unnoticed by the two men, Harry was standing twenty paces behind them, covered slightly by the shadow of the house behind him. Eyes still closed, Harry could feel the magic flowing through his veins, pumping him with raw energy. His mind was utterly blanked and relaxed, only focused on the fight at hand. This was an entirely new feeling to him. Everything seems to be clearer, simpler, as if there was nothing that could do him harm. Hearing quiet footsteps head towards him, Harry knew that they had already found him. Harry prepared himself and finally opened his eyes. He saw the two men hesitate and gulp nervously through his green eyes burning with power.

Not really knowing how to fight in a muggle way, Harry decided to let his instincts guide him.

He lunged at them, dodging just in time as the man nearest him swing his sword at him. Harry attacked the farther one first, crouching just below the sword that was intended for his heart, and sending a powerful punch to his stomach. The man flew ten yards away before crashing down on the dusty street, where he remained lying faced down. Harry turned his attention to the other one. He noticed that the man was looking around him, as if searching for someone to help him. Harry didn't waste anymore time and charged at him. Anticipating that the enemy would swing his sword at him, Harry leaped into the air, twisted around and sent a back-kick to his head while still in the air. The man was lifted off his feet, whirled in the air and landed on the ground face first.

Harry was just about to relax when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to a wall. He hit the wall painfully but managed to land on his feet, the wooden wall crumbling behind him. He looked up but was surprised when he saw Darius in front of him, sneering malevolently. The old blind man had apparently escaped. He was suddenly grabbed by the neck and was lifted into the air, his feet trying to find the ground.

"You made me loose the old man," Darius hissed, confirming Harry's guess, his good eye glaring at Harry spitefully.

Harry was having trouble breathing now and tried to fight back. But it was to no avail. Darius was too strong for Harry even with his magic-enhanced strength. He was then thrown to the ground angrily; the sound of his ribs breaking reached his ears. Harry coughed out blood. The pain he was feeling was excruciating. He was sure that some of his bones were broken. But he ignored that for the moment, as he was still in danger. He stood up slowly, trying to catch his breath back, looking at Darius warily.

Darius attacked. Fast. One moment, he was a few feet away from Harry, and the next, he was right in front of him, sending a powerful blow to his face. Harry was thrown away, his jaw breaking with a sickening sound. He didn't know that one could still be alive, let alone conscious, with so much pain. He groggily pushed himself to all fours and was about to stand up when he was kicked strongly in the ribs, sending him twirling in the air before hitting a tree with so much force, that the tree was cut in two.

He remained in the ground, trying to fight back the faint. The pain was so much that he could hardly breath. It was like he was drowning in his own blood. He couldn't open his eyes nor could he move his body. He felt that someone was rummaging through his robe and took his wand. Finally, he managed to open his right eye and saw the towering form of Darius above him.

"Pathetic rebel scum!" he heard Darius spat before unconsciousness finally took hold of him.

* * *

"The Parliament still won't give their statements concerning the event in London. Rumors were now circulating stating that the Prime Minister was killed during the attack, yet the government hadn't given any statements confirming or denying this. As it is, we are still in the dark of what really is going on. Armed men were now guarding all the roads leading to London to prevent anyone coming in and going out. And just earlier, our man on the field had witnessed what looked like a small army entering London. The officer in charge told us that they were going to evacuate people that were still inside. That was two hours ago, and now there is still no sign of them coming back. That's it for now, we'll be coming right back after—hold on.... We just received a report stating that all planes and ships leaving from England are indefinitely cancelled due to safety risks. It was reported that the first batch of planes that left for another country had crashed with reasons unknown. The same goes with the transport ships." 

"Bloody hell!" shouted Mr. Granger as he slowed the car down and stopped at the roadside.

"What now?" her mother asked apprehensively. They were heading for the airport, planning to fly to America. At the start, they had been compliant with their daughter's world, finding it something out of a children's storybook. But now, things were coming out of hand, the once unbelievable dream turning into a frightening nightmare. The story that their daughter told them about a dark lord taking over, punctuated by the death of Harry Potter, would be forever governing their sleeping nights. They had decided that, for the safety of their daughter, it was prudent to leave England.

Hermione was at first reluctant to leave, thinking that it would be an act of cowardice. She believed that she should stay and help in the fight against Voldemort rather than leave. But in the end, her anguish won. Thinking that a new place would help settle her grieving heart, she finally agreed.

"How about the Channel Tunnel?" his father suggested, looking at Hermione expectantly. Though still very young, they valued their daughter's judgments and decisions highly.

British and French investors built the Channel Tunnel, finishing it in 1994. It was a tunnel made below the seabed of the English Channel that connects England to France.

Hermione didn't hesitate to answer. "31 miles long and 131 feet below seabed? I don't think so. Voldemort had obviously thought about this. Surely he had set a trapped in the middle of the tunnel."

Her father sighed resignedly, not really knowing what to do. Travel by plane and by ship were now out of the question. Staying in Surrey was risky for it was too near London for his own liking. The Tunnel seemed to be unacceptable. All of what was happening was entirely out of his league. He's a dentist for Merlin's sake!

"North," Hermione said suddenly. "We head north. Voldemort started in London, obviously wanting it to be his main center of operations. From there, he would expand his territory, starting with the nearby cities. I believe he would first try to take England before anything else. So by going north, towards Scotland, we would be relatively safe for the time being."

"Well, sounds like a plan," her father said, pulling the car back to the road, heading north in an incredible speed.

A hundred feet above them, riding a broomstick, was a tired Viktor Krum following them completely unnoticed.

* * *

Harry was in a state where dreams and reality meet, a state where he was half-conscious and half-awake. The hard wooden ground he was lying on was constantly moving, bumping every second. The sound of hoofs galloping told him that he was in some sort of wagon. Voices murmured across him and Harry recognized the voice of Darius as one of them.

"Losing Gaus was a big mistake. His Majesty wouldn't be pleased."

"But we have taken a prisoner, surely that would count as something?" asked a young voice.

"Indeed it would," agreed the voice of Darius.

"Did you see him fight? He was strong and quick. He dispatched Biggs and Wedge without difficulty. I reckon he's in the same level as we, Elites," the young voice said amazedly.

"I doubt that. Strong as he was, he was no match for me. He didn't have any fighting style either, so I doubt that old Gaus taught him," Darius speculated. "Perhaps, he belongs to another rebel group."

"But only old man Gaus can fight us in even tones. I doubt that there are other more powerful wizards out there that could teach this young boy the arts that we use," pointed the young voice.

"No, there was another one who knew the arts. He too was also a wand-holder, as I recall, and a newcomer at that. You were in the west back then so you hadn't met him. He was also powerful and he led a new group of rebels called the Doghounds."

"Sounds ominous," commented the younger man amusedly.

"Do not make the mistake of taking them lightly, Ralf. Though it seemed that they lacked proper training and discipline, they had proved themselves to be a highly effective group. Indeed, they had already freed Eosa down south from the clutches of His Majesty's troops. I personally had fought their leader, a wild man that knows no fear and laughs at the face of death. He certainly was a worthy opponent."

"I take it that he still lives?"

"Indeed. He escaped when Imperial reinforcements arrived."

"So that's why you were sent here? To serve as your punishment?"

Harry hadn't been able to hear the rest of the conversation as the pain came back to him in full force and blackness took over him once again.

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the walls of Hogwarts, breaking the monotony of silence that had engulfed it since the last meeting. McGonagall stood from her seat at the Great Hall, looking at the heavy wooden doors that lead to the main hall. Seconds later, the doors burst open, and in walked Minister Fudge and twenty Aurors. Trailing behind was Percy Weasley with a parchment on his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded McGonagall angrily.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, just the person I wanted to see," said Minister Fudge with a maniacal grin on his face that completely disconcerted her. The Aurors spread out, making sure that all doors were guarded and secured, two were on the sides of the Minister. Percy remained behind the Minister, looking at everything except Professor McGonagall.

"What is it that you want with me, Minister?" asked McGonagall guardedly, an unknown fear gnawing at her heart. The sudden appearance of the Minister and the Aurors deeply unsettled her.

"Now, now, Minerva, you do not have to use that tone on me. After all, we are on the same side here, right? Now, I know that Dumbledore has his own little private army, and that you are part of it. I want your group to join us. Our chances to win this war would be higher if we worked together, don't you agree?"

"Now," he continued, not waiting for her reply. "I want to know their names. Who are the members? C'mon, tell me."

Minister Fudge was looking at her like a predator would with its prey. She didn't believe him and knew that this was some sort of trap. Not hesitating a bit, she replied tersely, "I don't know what you are talking about. Dumbledore has no army whatsoever."

This didn't suit the Minister at all. Within a second, the grin was wiped out of his face and was replaced by an irate sneer, his face turning to a deep shade of red. "No! You will tell me who they are! I am the Minister of Magic! Your loyalty should be on me, not on Dumbledore!"

"Still Minister, I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied coolly.

Fudge took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Very well then, if you wanted to do this the hard way. Atwood, Taylor!" he motioned to the two Aurors beside him. "Take her to the dungeons!"

"What? What are you doing?" she demanded as she drew her wand and stepped back. The two Aurors drew their wands as well, already prepared to duel.

"Don't be stupid Professor. Do you really expect that you can defeat twenty Aurors all by yourself?" sneered Fudge.

McGonagall glanced around the hall to find out that the other Aurors had drawn their wands as well. Sighing resignedly at her fate, she lowered her wand and handed it to the nearest Auror. "We are in a war, Minister. You will need every help you can get."

"Well, I don't need your help! I already have enough on my plate as it is. I don't need you and your small little group running around doing God knows what, interfering with my work!" shouted Fudge angrily as he watched McGonagall be led out of the Great Hall.

"Now, now, Minister, ease your mind. We still have important work to do," soothed Percy importantly.

"Yes, yes, quite indeed. Andrews," he motioned to the Auror near the door, " search the grounds. Make sure that there are no one else out there." Andrews nodded and motioned for a couple of Aurors to accompany him and then left. Looking around, Fudge smiled happily. "Finally, Hogwarts is mine."

"Indeed Minister," agreed Percy. "But what are we going to do with the patients in the Hospital Wing?"

"Dumbledore stays there. We don't want him anywhere else, so if he wakes up, we would know about it."

"And the potions master?"

"Remove him. Put him to St. Mungo's or somewhere. I don't want any Death Eater, ex or not, in my castle."

"Understood," Percy nodded, already walking towards the Hospital Wing with a couple of Aurors.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he found out that he was outside on the ground, tied to a tree behind him. The incandescent moon glowed balefully above. A fire was crackling twenty feet away from him, in the middle of blue-colored tents. Horses were tethered to his left, the wagons a few feet away. Harry felt his eyes slowly closing again when he heard a sound to his right. He slowly turned his head and saw a hooded figure striding towards him quietly, a long knife on his left hand. Harry, already on the brink of unconsciousness, didn't have much energy to move, much less react. Much to his surprise, he heard a girl's voice whisper to his ears before sliding unto oblivion once again.

"Do not make a sound, I had come to get you out of here."

* * *

The sky was dark and gloomy, light rain trickling down on the cold, hard streets of London. The usual noises that came from the bustling streets of the vehicle-filled road were absent. The streets were empty. The roads were filled with abandoned vehicles. Silence reigned.

A scream pierced the air. Followed by hurried footsteps of a young girl who kept glancing back on her shoulders. Tears were streaming down her eyes, her face filled with cuts and bruises. Her clothes were old and torn, covering only parts of her body. Following behind her were men in black robes and white masks, their steps sure and unhurried.

The girl screamed again, hoping that someone might be able to hear and help her. Her family had been killed right before her eyes, her father tortured, her mother raped. And all the while, the men in white masks were laughing. Who could be so evil? So cruel? After they were finished with her parents, they turned to her, pointing the wooden sticks that they used to kill her parents at her. But she was able to run away. Unfortunately, they were able to follow.

Turning to a corner, she bumped into somebody, sending her falling backwards. She glanced up slowly, terrified, a man in white mask already on her mind. The figure was tall, several inches taller than she was. She looked up from the black boots of an unknown origin to the long black cloak that covered his body to the hooded head. The face was covered in shadows, but to her relief she found no sign of a white mask. Sobbing frantically, she stood up and engulfed the man in a hug.

"Please.... Please, please help me. They killed them all. They're coming. They're going to kill me. Please.... You're my only hope.... Please help me."

The figure only stood there, not moving nor answering her plea for help. She grew terrified once again. What if he was one of the men in white masks? What if he would just hand her to them? She contemplated to run again but knew that it was too late. The men following her had already reached them, only several steps away from her and the man in the black cloak.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" She heard one of the men in white masks asked. Her hopes flared up once again. He wasn't one of them. She glanced up once again, and to her surprise, she found out that the hood covering his face was removed. He was about in mid-thirties; his hair was brown with streaks of gray all over, belying his young age.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. I'm here," he said in a gentle but tired voice.

* * *

Harry awoke to the twittering of birds outside. Sunlight peaked through the open windows on his right, flooding the small room with an iridescent radiance. Cool fresh breeze of wind drifted in to the room, and with it, the sweet smell of spring in bloom.

"Ah, you are awake," said a male voice in the corner.

Harry, glancing towards the voice, saw a blurred image of someone sitting in a chair.

"You're glasses are in the table beside your bed," informed the blurred guy.

Harry reached and immediately grabbed his glasses and put it on. He suddenly noticed that all the bruises he had after the battle were gone. The excruciating pain he felt before had been reduced to a throbbing pain. His broken ribs and jaw were completely healed.

"Magic can do a lot of things. Very handy, isn't it?" commented the man in the corner.

Harry finally looked his way and to his surprise, it was the old blind man in the village.

"What's going on? Where am I?" asked Harry in one breath. The old man smiled at him and stood, walking towards him slowly. Harry looked around, trying to find his wand. He didn't know what was going on but having his wand with him would make him certainly feel more secure.

"Sad to say, but your wand is currently in the possession of Darius," the blind wizard said as he conjured a chair with a wave of his hand and sat beside the bed. "But do not worry, as you may have guessed by now, I am not your enemy."

"How did you do that? How did you know that I was looking for my wand? And how did you know that I was awake?"

"Magic," the old man said simply and left it at that. "Now I would like to introduce myself-"

"But I already know your name," Harry interrupted. "You're Gaus."

"Oh? And how did you know that?" asked Gaus.

"I heard it from the man Darius, the one with the eye-patch. He was talking to a man called Ralf."

"Ralf?" gasped the old man silently to himself but Harry had heard him nonetheless. Years of eavesdropping had made sure of that. "He was there? I didn't sense him. This bodes ill for us, if he, indeed, is here in Dyfed."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. The man named Ralf had seemed harmless enough. In fact, he sounded like he was just a boy. But it was obvious to Harry that Gaus feared him.

"Never mind that. As you already knew my name, it would be quite impolite if you didn't introduce yourself"

Harry was surprised. Didn't they already know who he is? "I'm Harry Potter."

"Hmmm.... Harry Potter," the old man murmured, completely lost in his thoughts, and then added, to Harry's complete surprise, "The surname sounds familiar, but I haven't heard any Harry Potter before."

"You.... You don't know me?" asked Harry incredulously. Gaus was obviously a wizard. How come he didn't know him? He was, after all, famous and known all over the wizarding world, blind or not.

Gaus merely chuckled. "Why? Are you supposed to be famous or something?"

"Well.... yeah," Harry answered, dumbfounded.

"You have to tell me about it later. But first, I take it you are a newcomer?"

"What? A newcomer? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, as I had suspected. It meant that you are new to this place. That you, previously, had just passed through the veiled archway."

"How-how did you know that? What's going on?" Harry asked alarmingly.

"Because like you, I also fell to the veiled archway. Like you, I was also 'dropped' into this place centuries ago."

"What is this place? Where am I?"

Gaus stood up and waved his hand to the windows magisterially, indicating the world outside, "Young Harry Potter, I welcome you to Ardeth, the world beyond the veil!"

* * *

A/N:

Nathalie-Z: Harhar! Thanks! Stay tuned; things are going to get more exciting.

Teen Queen: You think my story's excellent? Thanks!

Cinderelly: Hope you love this one too. Harharhar!

Krispin Loretta: Harharhar! Cheers!

333,halfevil: Uhm.... I just had my unluckiest week in my entire life. Was that your doing for not updating sooner? Harharhar!!! Kidding. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you find it to your liking.

I-want-to-fly: Yeah, I kind of figured that was you. An inflated head means an inflated brain, which is better, right? Harharhar!

I believe you're going to hate the Minister more after this chapter, particularly, the Minister, right?

Well, Sirius had been mentioned in this chapter. Do you notice it?

You'll find out more about the shadow thingys later. Yeah, shadow thingys, cool name (mind wanders off).

You may not believe it, but you just hit the nail on what you said about Harry. That's what I was planning on doing. Cheers!

Harharhar! Just what like my Uncle Babba used to say, the greatest leaders are the ones who are asleep! Harharhar!

Harharhar! Can't help it, I like cliffies. Well, when I'm the one writing, that is.

Thanks for the offer; I'll think about it. Harharhar!

Longest review you have ever written? Wow, now I'll get an inflated head. Cheers! Hope you liked this chapter.

The Shadows: Wow! I am deeply honored for your presence (bows deeply).

Thanks for the pointers. I'm working on it. If you've got more, please, do and tell me. I really need it. I'm a horrible writer. Harharhar! Cheers! Hope you stay with us.

Drew: Wow! Thanks for the compliment!

Shinji-Higurashi: Harhar! Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter. Thanks for the compliment!

Lunatic Pandora1: And here's the next chapter that you had been anxiously waiting for. Thanks for the review. Things will get more interesting...

Rawiya Prabhakar: Thanks!

Gabwr: Errr.... Thanks.

Paul: You know, you are the only one who answered my question. You really think so? Should Harry really kill?

Thanks for the reviews, people!

* * *


	9. The Last Marauder

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

Chapter 8: The Last Marauder

The room was really smaller than what most imagined. Certainly, for what power it represented, a medium sized room for a senior executive seemed not fairly enough. For decades the office had witnessed decisions made that had saved and killed millions of lives. Some were made out of desperation, some out of anger, but mostly the decisions were made after complete deliberation. Indeed, for what moral evolution man had achieved throughout the ages, such things should have been easier. But alas, man is a creature ruled by its emotions. For a man of such power, such decisions had terrible consequences.

For minutes the man had not moved from where he stood, his tired eyes staring through the thick windows made of bullet-resistant polycarbonate to the extensive lawn of the White House and yet not really seeing anything. His fraught mind was dominated by the contents of the thick envelope on top of his wooden desk that had once been a part of the British ship HMS _Resolute_.

The President of U.S.A. couldn't contain his troubled sigh.

The situation in England had just gotten worse. The threat had spread from London to the neighboring cities, slowly but surely taking almost all of England. Thousands of refugees were flocking towards north, towards Scotland. And yet, the national border had been blocked, trapping all of those people. On whose power and authority, nobody knows.

Worst still, the identity of the threat was still unknown. How could America retaliate or help those in need if they do not know what they were up against? How could the President send his armies to an enemy territory without correct and precise intelligence? Indeed, how could he risk American lives on a mission doomed to fail?

But act they must. Not only people were being oppressed, they were being butchered. When the freedom and the very lives of the people were being threatened, those who have power should do whatever they could to help. For it was not only their moral responsibility. It was their obligation.

_Beep_. _Beep_.

"Mr. President, National Security Advisor Jeff Helfman is here sir, with a Mr. Charles Chamber."

"Let them in."

The door that led to the corridor opposite the Roosevelt Room opened and closed noiselessly.

"Take a seat," ordered the President without turning around.

"Mr. President, I have information with regards to England," Jeff Helfman begun.

_At last_, the President thought,_ some answers_. Turning around, the President finally saw the man that accompanied NSA Jeff Helfman. "What the hell is this? Is this some kind of a_ joke?_"

For indeed, the man beside his advisor was a tall man wearing blue robes.

"First, let me introduce myself," said the man in blue robes. "My name is Charles Chamber, Minister of the Ministry of Magic (U.S.A). And I came here to tell you, Mr. President, about a wizard named Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort."

oOo

"Who the bloody hell are you?" demanded one of his men. Jugson managed to hide his scowl. These new recruits were far too eager and do not have the proper discipline. He will have to teach them a lesson later, but first, the girl. The Dark Lord had made it painfully clear that apprehending the girl was to be the utmost priority.

The stranger didn't reply. Instead, he removed his hood and mumbled something to the girl, visibly calming her.

Jugson quickly realized who the mystery man was. The Marauders was two years below him when he was still a student in Hogwarts and everyone knew them, especially the Slytherins who were always the target of their pranks.

"Lycan," he growled menacingly, capturing the attention of Remus Lupin. He was surprised to see deep rage in the eyes of the werewolf, whom he had known to be calm and composed.

"Jugson," he acknowledge tersely.

"Give the girl here."

"And what if I refuse?" said Lupin.

"Then you'll die," he replied- then added as an after thought, "painfully."

"Then so be it," Lupin said then drew his wand out. He whispered something to the girl and then she ran behind a large garbage dump, away from the oncoming fight.

Jugson couldn't believe that Lupin was actually thinking of fighting. He was outnumbered five to one! Even being a werewolf wouldn't be able to help him now, especially as they were in a narrow alleyway, limiting Lupin's maneuverability. But Jugson knew enough not to underestimate his enemy. He was after all a Marauder. Signaling his men, he ordered them to spread out and approach him. Lupin was known for his wide-range spells. Being near him and far from each other would prevent him from using such spells. Jugson watched as his men move towards Lupin cautiously, obviously waiting for Lupin to make the first move. _Right_, Jugson thought, _let him make the first move. We've got all the time we need_.

Lupin was glancing around the four Death Eaters approaching him, obviously thinking for a battle plan. Jugson didn't give him any chance. He signaled his men to attack, which they obeyed immediately, sending curses simultaneously. Lupin blocked them all with one powerful shielding charm.

"Attack alternately! Don't give him a chance to rest and retaliate!" Jugson ordered. It turned out to be a sound choice as Lupin's shield was becoming weaker and weaker with the onslaught of the curses. No one dared used the killing curse as it took a few seconds longer to cast it than most simple curses. Those few seconds were far too important as Lupin could use it to perform a counterattack.

Minutes later, the shield gave way and Lupin was thrown to the near wall from a complex banishing spell.

Jugson didn't wait for him to recover; he immediately sent a disarming spell to Lupin. Lupin was once again thrown back to a wall while his wand flew to the waiting hands of Jugson.

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen," Jugson smirked, standing above the beaten body of Remus Lupin. He could see from his peripheral vision that one of his companions had grabbed the girl. _At least_, thought Jugson,_ some of them have potential._

"Leave the girl alone," wheezed Lupin. "She's just an innocent bystander."

"Fool! The girl is more important than you think. The Dark Lord has some specific plans for her." Jugson saw that blood was dripping from the side of Lupin's mouth. It appeared that Lupin's wounds were far more serious than he first originally thought. _You're death is assured Lycan._

"What? She's barely fifteen! What use can she possibly have to your Dark Lord?"

"The Dark Lord doesn't tell his great plans until it is necessary. But I assure you, the death of all impure bloods will be certain. There will be no escape from the wrath of the Dark Lord!"

"The plans of your Dark Lord will not be fulfilled. The Order will not allow it! Even the Ministry will not allow it!" he spat as he tried to stand but only managed to lean on the brick wall behind him.

"Ah, how naïve can you get, Lycan? The Ministry had been generous to the Dark Lord's plans. They had been helping us all along," Jugson smirked.

"What? What do you mean? Fudge is under the Imperius control?" stuttered Lupin as he coughed up blood.

"That's the beauty of it, we didn't have to. Fudge thought that he had been doing all the right things against us but the truth was he had been helping us on the long run. He had taken Hogwarts and disbanded the Order and now he had set up a blockade against refugees heading north. Now tomorrow we can completely purify England!"

"Purify England? What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"I know what you're doing Lycan," muttered Jugson calmly as he sized Lupin up. "You're just trying to delay your death. Well, it ends now!"

To Jugson's utter amazement, Lupin suddenly stood up erectly then grinned at him. "Well, I guess the game's over." Before Jugson could react, Lupin drew another wand from his back, pointed it upwards, and then shouted "Lumos Maximus!"

A bright white light suddenly covered the whole alleyway, temporarily blinding the Death Eaters. When the light dissipated, and their eyesight went back to normal, Jugson quickly saw that Lupin was gone along with the girl. The Death Eater that was holding her was lying on the ground, completely unconscious.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Jugson angrily. "I've been played!" The Dark Lord was not going to be happy with him. And what was worst, he had just revealed some of the plans of the Dark Lord to a known and dangerous enemy.

oOo

"What is _this_?" asked Mr. Granger as he looked at the large wall that didn't seem to have any end at all at all sides. There were supposed to have a border checkpoint in where they were standing but all they could see was a sturdy-looking wall that goes on and on for miles.

"It's magical," Hermione whispered. "I could sense magic tingling in every rock of this wall."

"Well, that doesn't help us any," complained Mr. Granger. "How are we supposed to get past this?"

"Herm-own-ninny!"

"What? Where?" Hermione glanced around, looking for the owner of that familiar voice and accent. But then she looked up and saw him, gliding down towards them in his _Firebolt _broomstick.

"Viktor! What ever are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed, completely bewildered why Viktor Krum was here.

"I vas vollowing you," he answered, looking extremely embarrassed.

"And why would you follow me?" Hermione asked shocked. It seemed a bit creepy of thinking somebody had been following you unbeknownst to you.

"I haff made a promise and I haff to keep it!" Krum replied, confusing Hermione even more. "Look, that's not the point. I vent up there and there vere Aurors guarding up there. I asked how a muggle and muggleborn should be able to pass and they told me that there vas a gate fifty to sixty miles east from here."

"Alrighty then," Hermione's father exclaimed cheerfully. "Viktor, why don't you accompany us? You can sit at the back."

Viktor accepted wholeheartedly.

oOo

The loud sound echoed throughout the Burrow, waking all of its occupants from their deep slumber. Hurriedly, they grabbed their wands, already prepared for any type of battle. As one they climbed down the stairs and went outside, their wands at ready and eyes roving the darkness. The sound was familiar and yet, unfamiliar too. It was kind of a rumbling, like a thunder hesitating. The sound was getting louder and louder. And after a few seconds, Ginny let out a gasp and pointed to the sky, her left hand covering her mouth. Wands swiveled upwards, hands trembling and hearts pounding. The rumblings were getting louder and louder, a bright light heading directly towards them. Seconds later, they found out what exactly it was.

It was a big black motorcycle and riding it was none other than Remus J. Lupin. He landed just a foot away from them and immediately got off, everyone noticing the girl with him.

"Remus!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed. "What happened to you?" His clothes were obviously tattered and there were patches of blood on his robes and face.

"Arthur, can I talk to you in private?" Lupin said without preamble and then turned towards Molly. "Molly, can you look after her for a minute? I think she needs a bath and a fresh batch of clothes," He said indicating the girl with him.

"Oh, alright," Molly agreed readily. The girl had obviously just been in a horrible experience and the mother in her had just completely taken over. "C'mon then pumpkin, let's get you all tidied up."

The girl, already tired and knackered, went with her without any hesitation, leaving Remus, Arthur, the twins, Ginny and Ron outside.

"Kids, can you leave us alone for a second?" asked Arthur. The teens left, albeit reluctantly. They made noises as they trudged back inside. When he saw that they were indeed out of earshot, he turned to Remus. "So what's going on Remus? Who's the girl? Tonks had been worried about you, you know."

Remus managed to look remorseful at the mention of Tonks' name but quickly shook it off. "The girl is important to Voldemort. I need you to keep an eye on her for a moment."

"Really? Who is she?"

"I don't know. Jugson didn't know either. I was lucky enough that he was somewhat talkative earlier. I was able to extract some information from him. Anyway, what do you know about Ministry's blockade?"

"Oh…. Yeah, that." Arthur murmured thoughtfully. "Fudge raised Augustus' Wall."

"What? What was he thinking!"

"Who knows? Probably trying to save his own skin. Why? What did you found out about it?"

"Voldemort is going to attack there tomorrow."

"Oh dear! Hermione! Remus, last time I heard from Tonks, she said that Hermione and her family were heading up there."

Lupin cursed. "Do you have any idea who's guarding the wall?"

"None whatsoever," Arthur replied gloomily.

"All right, I'm heading there straight from here." Lupin said then added in a small voice that Arthur almost didn't hear him. "I'm going to keep her safe. That's what Harry would want me to do."

"Perhaps I should go with you. As they said, two wands are better than one."

"No." Remus replied resolutely. "I need you to look after the girl. I don't know why but I've got a feeling that she has an important role to play in the war."

"Alright," Arthur sighed. He trusted Remus' judgment with these types of things.

"Have you made any contact with the other members?" Remus asked.

"Unfortunately, no. The last member I saw was Tonks and that was days ago. She was sent here by Fudge to deliver a message."

"And that would be?"

Arthur sighed. "That all Ministry officials would be living in Hogsmeade. Actually, we would be heading there in a few hours."

"I think that's an actually good idea. You can try and see what happened to the others."

"Yes, I guess so," Arthur sighed, rubbing his chin with his gloved hands.

"I guess I'm off now. I'll try to contact you tomorrow. Take care of the girl, alright?"

"You don't have to worry about her. You take care of yourself, Remus."

But Remus didn't seem to hear him as he trudged back to the motorcycle, not realizing that the teens had been listening with their extendable ears.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, quite panic-eyed.

"We should do something," suggested Fred.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Ginny.

"How about leaving right now with our broomsticks and fly there?" suggested George.

"Mom would kill us!" said Ginny.

"No." It was Ron.

"We would be going to Hogsmeade like planned earlier with mum and dad. We're not going to sneak of to a foolhardy mission without any sort of plans.

"Well then, ickle Ronniekins, why don't you tell us what you are planning?" asked Fred with a grimace.

"Well, first we would need help."

"Yeah?" George challenged. "That's obvious."

But Ron just grinned at him. "Yeah, and the other D.A. members are bound to be in Hogsmeade as well."

oOo

"So what am I supposed to tell the public?" the President of the United States of America asked the Minister of Magic (U.S.A.) as they walked on a hall that curiously enough was made up of some sort of metal. The man called Charles Chambers had produced a card that he called as a _portkey _and handed to him. When he touched it, he immediately felt a tug on his chest and the next thing he knew, he was being ushered around to what looked like something out of a _Star Trek_ movie. He was still having trouble believing all of this magic _thingies_.

"Cover story is the easy part," replied Minister Chambers. "Tell them a rogue British General gone wild. Can't come up with satellite photos 'cause of the storm, which is true enough, and that you're going to send Marines for evacuation help. Which is basically true but instead of Marines, we would be doing that job. Ah, yes, here we are. Mr. President, I want to introduce you to _Stingray_ _1_ to _3_. The very first of their kind."

Before them was a large docking bay that could fit ten football stadiums. People in diverse color of robes were running around waving their wands on various instruments. Men were shouting in unbelievably loud voice as if they were holding microphones. But at the dock area was the most amazing thing the President had ever seen in his whole life. Floating in midair was a vehicle shaped like giant stingrays, only thousand times bigger. Its wings were made of silvery material that he hadn't seen before. It was like metal and yet soft and flexible. He could see two more beyond the one in front of him. _What are these people capable off?_

"What- what are those things?"

"The very first techno-org-magical vehicle that wizards had been made to built. As you can notice, it is the synthesis of muggle technology with organics and magic. For years we were searching for ways of combining the three and now that we have, the possibilities are limitless."

"What can those do?" It was natural to ask. Devices more terrible had been invented before and he didn't know what could happen if such device were ever put into the wrong hands.

"The _Stingrays_ are more of a mass transportation vehicle. Portkeys are limited in more ways than one. We had installed it with a new experimental device that is charmed with patronus. We haven't tested it as we are running out of time. You must understand President that the reason we approach you in the first place was because we would be transporting a high number of muggles into the country. Memory modifying on such quantities could be very harmful and we do not want to risk future problems."

"We are prepared to move out, Mr. President." Chambers added. "The only thing we need is your word."

The President took a deep breath and then looked at the _Stingrays _then back at the Minister of Magic. Then he nodded. "Move out!"

Charles Chamber smiled then saluted. The sirens went off, bright lights started flashing everywhere. Men were running to and fro shouting at one another. Charles looked one last time at his surroundings then went to board _Stingray 1_, leaving the President with a technician as the _Stingrays_ took off.


End file.
